ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR
by safiro
Summary: De Yurika Cullen/ Candy necesitaba ayuda para mejorar sus notas y entrar en la universidad, acepta un tutor sin saber que este sería el odioso que se burla de ella todos los días, ¿aceptara las clases o desistirá de la universidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**Sé que aun está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con sus producciones **

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Uno**

Me sentía realmente frustrada conmigo misma, después de estar todo un año estudiando sin parar, sin salir a ningún lado, dedicando todas mis tardes única y exclusivamente al estudio ¿Mi resultado era este? Era frustrante ver el maldito papel que me recalcaba lo inepta que me sentía ante mí misma, cuando por fin me había dedicado a estudiar correctamente, a dejar la vagancia y la pereza y a intentar de una maldita vez ser una buena estudiante los resultados me desilusionaban completamente y me hacían sentir como una mierda. Sintiéndome realmente disgustada arrugue mi examen haciéndolo una bola y lo lance lejos de mí.

— ¡Oye atolondrada! ¿Otra vez estas tirando tus exámenes? No tienes remedio— exclamaron a mis espaldas

— ¡Ahora sí que mi día está completo!— me queje ante mi desgracia— Devuélvemelo— le exigí girándome, el muy maldito arrogante se quito los lentes y levanto una ceja cuando miro mi examen

— Oye pero si te fue bien, setenta y cinco puntos es todo un logro para ti atolondrada— volvió a comentar arrogante, y con la rabia que sentía desde antes si le sumaba al estúpido que tenía en frente explotaría en cualquier momento

— ¡Cállate!— dije arrebatándole mi examen

— ¿Pero porque te enojas? Aprobaste el examen— comento alzando una ceja

— ¡Ya sé que aprobé el examen!— grite completamente fuera de mi

— ¿Entonces?—

— ¡Que te importa!— grite de nuevo mientras reanudaba mi camino despotricando de la vida en el proceso y del maldito arrogante que había terminado de amargar mi día junto a ese maldito papel

De un momento a otro sentí que tropezaba con algo y que caía a toda velocidad, instintivamente me cubrí el rostro con las manos pero mi cuerpo nunca llego a tocar el suelo.

— ¡Ten cuidado por dónde vas atolondrada, es peligroso que camines con los ojos cerrados!— volvió a comentar la misma voz pero esta vez estaba más cerca de lo acostumbrado estaba justo en mi oído, cuando me di cuenta bien de las cosas, estaba siendo sostenida por él de la cintura, había evitado que callera de bruces contra el suelo gracias a mi siempre no agradable torpeza, sintiéndome más avergonzada que nunca me separe rápidamente de él

— Yo… este… gracias— dije como pude mientras me sonrojaba

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy atolondrada?— dijo frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Podrías dejarme de llamar así aunque sea por este maldito día de mierda?— él se sorprendió ante mis palabras— hoy no he tenido un día muy agradable que digamos y no tengo ganas de soportarte, te agradezco que hayas evitado que me cayera, pero deja de llamarme así por favor porque hoy en especial no me agrada que uses ese apodo— comente sintiéndome realmente frustrada

— Bien— dijo alzando sus manos al aire— como quieras, pero al menos tranquilízate un poco, si sigues caminando como una endemoniada te vas a tropezar con todo el mundo— yo suspire y trate de calmarme después de todo él tenía razón

— Ya lo sé, es solo que estoy bastante frustrada el día de hoy gracias a este examen— dije arrugándolo en mis manos con desprecio, él levanto las cejas

— Pero si lo aprobaste—

— Ese no es el problema— comente al fin, tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza aunque fuera hablándolo con este imbécil— el maldito y único problema es que me he pasado todo el año enclaustrada estudiando como una loca para sacar al menos noventa puntos y no puedo lograrlo, si no saco esa puntuación no podre ingresar en la universidad que quiero, y aunque mi mamá ha estado muy feliz con mi comportamiento este año, para mí no es suficiente, no puede ser que sea tan terriblemente inútil para las matemáticas, he mejorado en todas las materias, pero en esta no avanzo nada, de nada me sirve dedicarme a estudiar todas las tardes, nunca he logrado ni ochenta puntos, _ese_ es el problema— comente dando un suspiro al final, realmente me sentía frustrada

— Vaya, con razón no te vi más por el salón de video juegos de Archie—

— Ni lo menciones, me prohibí ir ahí hasta no sacarme la puntuación que quiero y por lo visto no volveré nunca más—

— No seas exagerada, no es tan malo, ¿De dieciséis a setenta y cinto no te parece que es un gran avance?—

— Ni siquiera me recuerdes mi anterior puntación, lo único que me faltaría es que vuelva a sacar ese horrible puntaje, con todo lo que me he matado estudiando sería una catástrofe para mí— suspire— mira, será mejor que me vaya, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, hoy tengo que ir a casa de Paty a estudiar, así que voy retrasada, nos vemos, de nuevo gracias por ayudarme— y dando media vuelta continúe mi camino

En casa de Paty ya se encontraban las chicas, Annie y Sandra también se había esforzado mucho este año, todas queríamos graduarnos juntas y cada una tenía sus metas personales, y aunque en un comienzo yo era la única que no tenía una meta definida en cuanto a que carrera seguir, al final me había decidido pero a diferencia de las chicas, yo era la única que necesitaba noventa puntos para ingresar en la universidad que quería.

— Vamos Candy, tranquilízate, no es tan malo— me calmo Paty después de haber terminado de estudiar

— Claro que sí lo es Paty, setenta y cinco puntos no me van a hacer ingresar en la _Universidad_— me queje

— Candy, pero si has mejorado muchísimo, todas tus calificaciones subieron considerablemente, setenta y cinco no es tan malo, nosotras hemos estudiado mucho también y sacamos sesenta puntos— dijo Sandra

— Chicas, pero ustedes no necesitan un noventa, yo si— suspire

— ¿No has considerado entrar en otra universidad Candy? ¿Tiene que ser la _de Chicago_? Si sigues así te va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento— comento Flammy

— Si, tiene que ser esa, es la mejor universidad para estudiar Enfermería y no he estudiando tan duro todo este tiempo para a último momento cambiar de idea—

— No te desanimes amiga, aun te quedan cuatro meses— me animo Annie

— No sé porque te volviste tan exigente Candy, siempre fuiste una vaga despreocupada por todo, entra en una universidad que sea lo suficiente para tu intelecto y ya, si en todo este año no has alcanzado noventa puntos ¿Crees que en cuatro lo lograras?—

— ¡Flammy!— exclamaron las chicas

— Candy se ha esforzado mucho, además no tiene nada de malo que ella se haya dedicado a estudiar todo este tiempo, me parece estupendo que Candy haya decidido cambiar y ponerle mucho ánimo al estudio y si ella quiere entrar en la mejor universidad para su carrera, entonces que lo haga—

— Pero Paty, estamos hablando de Candy, no durara ni un semestre en la _Universidad,_ ese lugar es para personas con mucho cerebro, aunque se mate estudiando toda su vida nunca se podrá graduar ahí— volvió a hablar Flammy y sus palabras me calaron hondo, me levante dando un golpe en la mesa

— No tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas Flammy, he estudiado muy duro todo este año para lograr entrar ahí, he mejorado en todo, he dado mi mejor esfuerzo, en cambio tu ni siquiera tuviste que hacer un examen para entrar en la preparatoria, así que no me des discursos sobre inteligencia, ¿Acaso eres adivina para saber que no durare ni un solo semestre en la _de Chicago? _Por lo menos lo estoy intentado, al menos estoy tratando de mejorar, así que no vuelvas a decir esas cosas nunca más— y empecé a recoger mis cosas

— Yo… no quise hacerte sentir mal Candy— escuche que se disculpaba Flammy, pero me sentía realmente mal conmigo misma y sus palabras me habían acabado de matar— de verdad lo siento Candy, te juro que no pensé cuando hable— las chicas estaban en silencio mirándonos a Flammy y a mi sucesivamente

— Lo que significa que dijiste lo que sentiste, pero no importa Flammy, de verdad no importa— termine de guardar todo y me gire una última vez pero esta vez para ver a Paty— había estado pensando mucho estos días y no quiero seguirte molestando Paty, de ahora en adelante no vendré mas a estudiar contigo, tu también tienes que estudiar para la universidad en la que quieres entrar y no quiero molestarte más en las tardes, de ahora en adelante voy a hacerlo por mi cuenta, tal vez sola me pueda concentrar mejor—

— Pero Candy, no es una molestia para mí— dijo Paty apresuradamente

— Ya lo sé, pero aun así te hemos estado robando tiempo para que te dediques a estudiar tú sola, por mi parte no voy a volver más, y será mejor que me vaya porque le prometí a mi mamá que la ayudaría con la cena—

Y sin esperar respuesta me marche. Me sentía realmente triste con todo esto, se que Flammy no lo dijo de mala, siempre nos peleamos de esta forma, ella siempre me ha dicho ese tipo de cosas, y yo siempre le respondo algo igual, pero hoy en particular estaba muy susceptible, y es que en cierto modo temo que lo que dijo sea verdad, siento que por más que logre noventa puntos, que en este momento lo veo imposible, cuando ingrese voy a fallar y de nuevo voy a ser la de antes, sacando bajas puntuaciones, quedándome dormida, y siendo una perezosa. Cuando llegue a casa aleje por un momento esos pensamientos, mi mamá había estado muy contenta con mi desempeño este año y es que no solo había mejorado en los estudios, también en la casa, trataba de ayudarla en lo que podía y me levantaba temprano todos los días, incluso en las noches me quedaba ayudándola a limpiar lo de la cena, así que por lo menos me mostraría algo entusiasta por ella, se que va a estar muy contenta cuando le muestre el examen, aunque para mi aun siga siendo un fracaso.

Y como lo había esperado Mamá se puso muy feliz, incluso me había hecho un pastel de chocolate como recompensa y mi papá me había dado una jugosa cantidad de dinero también como premio, Jimmy por su lado había bromeado un poco a cuesta mía, pero al final también me había felicitado. Así que ahora mucho mejor de ánimo gracias a ellos me fui a dormir.

**Yurika les agradece a todas los comentarios y su aceptacion por sus historias**

**y yo le agradesco su confianza y retero su talento!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**Sé que aun está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con sus producciones **

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Dos**

Ya era la hora del receso, las chicas habían hablado conmigo en la mañana y me habían dicho que Flammy se había quedado sintiéndose realmente mal por lo sucedido la tarde anterior, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la llame al celular y me disculpe yo también con ella, pues no había reaccionado bien y me había tomado muy a pecho sus palabras, ella se disculpo un montón de veces y me juro que nunca más bromearía con algo así, pues sabía lo importante que era para mí entrar en esa universidad. Así que nos reconciliamos y volvimos a la normalidad.

Esta vez no iba al jardín a comer con las chicas, primero tenía algo importante que hacer, así que caminando entre los pasillos llegue a la sala de profesores, cuando encontré a quien buscaba me acerque algo nerviosa.

— Buenos días Hermana María— la profesora levanto los ojos de los papeles que firmaba y sonrió cuando me vio, si… _sonrió,_ desde que había mejorado en la materia, ahora si era del agrado de la Hermana María o mejor dicho de todos los profesores

— Buenos días señorita Cartwright ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?— yo asentí levemente

— Hermana María quería hacerle una consulta sobre algo importante— dije algo nerviosa

— Dígame de qué se trata—

— No sé si recuerda que a principios del año le pregunte lo que necesitaba para mejorar mis notas en su clase—

— Si, me dijo usted que querías entrar a la _Universidad de Chicago_, y por eso querías mejorar, déjeme decirle que lo ha hecho bien desde entonces— dijo sonriendo yo sonreí igualmente agradecida

— El problema Hermana, es que necesito al menos noventa puntos en su materia para entrar, así que quería hablar con usted porque eh estado pensando en tomar clases particulares para intentar mejorar, así que quería preguntarle si sabía de alguien que pueda enseñarme fuera del instituto— él se tomo la barbilla por unos minutos

— Creo conocer a alguien que puede ayudarte— yo lo mire esperanzada, era mi última oportunidad, no quería seguir molestando a Paty, así que aprovecharía el dinero que me dio mi padre anoche y algo que tenia ahorrado para pagar clases particulares— fue mi alumno en el _Instituto _y si mal no recuerdo ahora es estudiante de segundo año de artes en la _Universidad_— de nuevo me emocione ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme a entrar en la universidad que quería, que alguien que ya estudia ahí?— solo déjeme que hable con él y le aviso hoy en la clase de matemáticas ¿Le parece?— yo asentí feliz

— Muchas gracias Hermana María, se lo agradezco mucho—

— No tiene nada que agradecer señorita Cartwright, por el contrario me alegra muchísimo que haya tomado tan buena decisión de mejorar en sus notas, es usted un ejemplo a seguir— dijo sonriendo y yo le correspondí mientras salía a comer, la verdad que ahora me sentía con ánimos renovados, pondría todo mi esfuerzo en estas clases para poder mejorar

Cuando finalizo el día y por ende nuestra última clase, que era justo matemáticas, la Hermana María se acerco y me dio la dirección de la persona que me daría las clases, al parecer había aceptado, además según me conto era un chico, un alumno ejemplar de la Universidad _de Chicago _, y ahora que estaba en segundo año se había unido a un grupo que daba algunas clases particulares a alumnos que querían entrar en la universidad para ayudarlos con sus notas, y sin ningún costo, así que era la gloria en la tierra para mi, hoy acudiría en la tarde para mi primera clase pues la Hermana ya había hablado con él y había aceptado, así que me esperaba a las cinco. Hoy era mi día de suerte.

Salí rápido para mi casa, así tendría tiempo de tomar algo antes de cambiarme y salir a mis nuevas clases de matemáticas.

Eran las cuatro cincuenta y cinco de la tarde, estaba llegando con cinco minutos de anticipación, algo verdaderamente inusual en mí, pues aunque en este último año era algo que también había tratado de mejorar, la puntualidad aun me costaba trabajo, aun así esta vez había hecho un esfuerzo por llegar temprano, no quería dar una mala impresión a mi nuevo profesor el primer día de clases, este era mi último recurso para mejorar y poder entrar en la universidad, no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Toque timbre algo nerviosa y me alisé un poco el pelo que ahora no traía ni recogido en dos coletas ni tan largo, ahora lo llevaba suelto y algo más arriba de la cintura, me había esforzado un poco en mi atuendo el día de hoy por la misma razón por la que había venido temprano, quería dar una buena imagen, las personas universitarias eran más maduras y responsables y yo no quería que pensaran que era una inmadura e irresponsable, y aunque en el pasado lo había sido, ahora estaba tratando fieramente de cambiar un poco, así que me tome la molestia de ir hasta casa y cambiarme el uniforme por unos jeans que aunque me quedaban algo ajustados eran bastante cómodos, una camiseta azul marino y unas botas sin tacón negras.

La puerta por fin se abrió lentamente y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

— ¡¿Tu?— dijimos ambos al unisonó

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí?— pregunte sorprendida

— ¡Aquí vivo atolondrada!— dijo cruzándose de brazos

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Tú eres mi profesor de matemáticas?— él levanto una ceja

— Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo, eso significa que tú tienes que ser la _señorita Cartwright, _ya se me hacia familiar— comento mientras sonreía

— Debí de preguntarle a la Hermana María el nombre de mi instructor antes de venir— dije suspirando— bueno, no te hago perder más el tiempo, me voy— y dando media vuelta empecé a caminar

— Espera— dijo tomando mi mano y deteniéndome, yo me gire a mirarlo

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— ¿No quieres que te de las clases?— pregunto serio

— ¿Me las vas a querer dar? Sabes perfectamente lo cabeza hueca que soy para matemáticas, además ya tuve suficiente con los comentarios de Flammy como para tenerte a ti también diciéndome lo imposible que me será aprobar con noventa puntos, creo que después de todo voy a tener que buscar otra universidad— él se puso serio

— En ningún momento pensaba decirte absolutamente nada de eso— yo levante una ceja

— Llevamos cuatro años tropezándonos en la calle, y mi desafortunado destino siempre hace que vea mis terroríficos exámenes y durante esos cuatro años me has repetido hasta el cansancio lo atolondrada que soy, ¿Por qué habría de cambiar eso ahora?— él soltó un suspiro

— Escúchame, al menos pasa y hablamos tranquilos, no me agrada tener esta conversación en medio del pasillo— yo dude— al menos entra y escucha lo que tengo que decirte, si no te gusta te puedes ir— yo asentí y entre— toma asiento por favor— dijo señalando el sillón de la sala, yo hice lo que me dijo— ¿Quieres té?— yo asentí— Bien, espérame un segundo—

Tuve tiempo suficiente para mirar el lugar, era un departamento muy bonito y espacioso, bastante limpio y ordenado, no sé porque pero no me extrañaba, con lo arrogante que es, era de esperarse que fuera así, un chico limpio y ordenado. Minutos después llego con una bandeja con té.

— Gracias— dije tomando la taza

— Bien, ahora sí escúchame, según lo que me dijo el Hermana María quieres ingresar a la _Universidad de Chicago _¿No?— yo asentí— y por experiencia propia sé que necesitas mínimo noventa puntos en todas tus materias para ingresar—

— Y ya viste mi último examen— lo interrumpí— ya debes saber que con el setenta y cinco no podre entrar— él me miro serio unos segundos

— ¿Tienes noventa en todas las otras materias?— yo asentí

— Si, ya te dije que todo este año me la he pasado estudiando como una loca, tanto que critique a Paty y prácticamente hago lo mismo que ella, con la diferencia de que a ella le da resultado, a mi no, aunque he mejorado notablemente mis calificaciones en las demás materias y he podido sacar noventa, la única que me falta es matemáticas, no puedo pasar de setenta y cinco, ni siquiera he llegado a ochenta— me queje

— Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, no a todo el mundo se le da con facilidad las matemáticas, dime algo ¿Qué quieres estudiar?—

— Enfermería— dije simplemente, ayudar a otros se me daba con facilidad, así que lo vi como mi mejor opción, siempre fui buena para relacionarme con las personas, si exceptuamos al presente, pero con el resto de las personas tenía una facilidad para hablar y relacionarme bastante buena, era algo en lo que me podría desempañar bastante bien, pero quería estudiar en el mejor lugar, solo así valdría la pena al finalizar la carrera

— Entonces está bien, solo tienes que aprobar el examen de admisión y luego te olvidas de las matemáticas, si conseguiste un noventa en todas las demás, tienes que poder conseguirlo en esta—

— ¿Quiere decir que aceptas enseñarme?— él asintió

— Y de ninguna manera podría búrlame de ti, mas viendo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo para poder lograrlo, si aceptas te prometo que hare lo posible por ayudarte—

— Mas bien lo imposible— él sonrió

— Bueno, entonces hare lo imposible— yo lo mire fijamente

— Con una condición— levanto una ceja— que no me digas mas atolondrada, si voy a aprender, no podre hacerlo si me llamas de esa forma todo el tiempo— él sonrió

— Bien, entonces hagámoslo correctamente— dijo y me tendió su mano— Terry Grandchester—yo mire su mano

— Candy Cartwright— respondí tomándola al final, y me extrañe al sentir pequeñas cosquillas cuando lo hice pero no le preste mucha atención, ahora no tenía cabeza si no para las matemáticas

— Bien, entonces ¿Quieres empezar?— yo asentí— ¿Que es lo que se te da más difícil?— yo me sonroje

— Todo— él rio— pero traje el examen de la vez pasada, así puedes ver en lo que falle, me gustaría empezar por eso— dije sacando el papel ahora arrugado de mi bolso, él lo tomo y lo examino por unos minutos en silencio

— No estás tan mal, hay un par de cosas que corregir, pero no creo que sea tan difícil—

— El examen es en cuatro meses ¿Crees que pueda aprender a tiempo?—

— Es poco tiempo, si, tendrás que comprometerte a estudiar mucho—

— Vengo haciendo eso desde que comenzó el año, así que no será gran diferencia—

— Muy bien, entonces empecemos por este ejercicio—

Estuve tres horas en su casa, tres horas en las que no paramos de resolver ejercicio tras ejercicio, me había explicado con calma y paciencia cada vez que le había preguntado algo, me había dejado un par de ejercicios mas para que resolviera en mi casa yo sola y los cuales revisaría en nuestra próxima clase junto con las dudas que pudiera tener. Papá había ido por mí pues era algo tarde y la verdad es que cuando llegue a casa llegue feliz, la forma de explicar de él era bastante entendible, muy clara y simple, no daba vueltas las cosas y tenía paciencia conmigo que era lo más importante de todo.

Mis padres se habían puesto mucho más felices cuando les había contado sobre las clases y la razón para tomarlas. Me habían dicho que me apoyarían en todo y que no era necesario que me extra esforzara, que si no podía entrar en la Universidad _de Chicago,_ siempre podía intentarlo en otro lugar, que no era el fin del mundo, que ellos ya se sentía orgullosos de mi por mi cambio, porque había dejado de ser irresponsable y ahora me había convertido en una chica estudiosa. Y la verdad me habían hecho realmente feliz, pues de verdad ahora que había cambiado esa parte de mí, me daba cuenta que en verdad había sido necesario, y es que aunque aún seguía siendo la chica soñadora, alegre e infantil, ahora era un poco más responsable y dedicada y eso hacía que después de un examen no me sintiera tan fatal como antes, ahora por lo menos podía llegar a casa con la certeza de que mi madre no me dejaría afuera castigada y que por el contrario me daría dulces y comidas especialmente hechas para mí como premio. Eso era una de las mejores partes.

* * *

Olgaliz... Espero la historia no te defraude...

Amparo de Grandchester: Gracias Amiga por tus palabras...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Tres**

— ¡¿Terry?— preguntaron las chicas, yo asentí

— Si, resulto ser Terry—

— ¿Y aceptó?— pregunto Annie, yo volví a asentir

— Me alegro amiga, según tengo entendido los estudiantes universitarios que se ofrecen a dar clases son los mejores, lo más seguro es que aprenderás mucho más cosas que conmigo— dijo Paty y yo la abrace

— Tú eres la mejor Paty, no importa si es universitario o no, tú fuiste la que me ayudo todo este tiempo y es gracias a ti que ahora no repruebo ninguna materia— ella sonrió

— Nosotras también decidimos estudiar por nuestra cuenta— dijo Sandra— como dijo Candy, no es justo que pases toda la tarde explicándonos a nosotras y luego tengas que estudiar en las noches para tus exámenes, ahora podrás estudiar en las tardes y en las noches descansar amiga—

— Nunca han sido una molestia chicas, es divertido estudiar con ustedes, pero muchas gracias por pensar en mí—

— Bueno, basta de estudio, no hablemos mas del tema, estamos aquí porque después de mucho tiempo y de presentar los exámenes periódicos, todas aprobamos, así que vamos a celebrar, descansar y disfrutar una tarde libre por primera vez en meses— dijo Flammy, todas sonreímos y tomamos nuestras bebidas, hacia mucho que no veníamos al café de Anthony y aunque me moría de ganas por pasar al salón de video juegos que estaba justo al lado, me contuve y no lo hice, había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría

— Por cierto Candy, ¿Qué paso con Niel?— pregunto Sandra, yo me sonroje y suspire

— Nada—

— ¿Cómo que nada?— pregunto esta vez Annie

— Si chicas, nada—

— ¿Rechazaste su propuesta otra vez?— pregunto Paty, yo asentí

— ¿Por qué?— ahora era el turno de Flammy

— Porque aunque lo quiero mucho, solo lo veo como un amigo chicas, no puedo aceptar ser su novia si no siento ninguna atracción por él—

— Candy, pero tienes dieciocho años, nunca has tenido un novio, nunca has tenido sexo, ni siquiera has besado a nadie, ¿No te da curiosidad?—

— Si Annie, pero quiero que mi primer beso aunque sea lo de con un chico que me guste, Niel no me provoca ni un mal pensamiento, es mi amigo chicas, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar besarlo sin sentir ganas de vomitar—

— Y yo que pensé que Paty era la única de nosotras con esa idea—

— ¡Sandra!— se quejo Paty

— Perdón amiga, pero es que es verdad, especialmente Candy, que se la pasaba enamorada de todos los chicos guapos y ahora no le presta atención a ninguno— dijo de nuevo Sandra con expresión cómplice, yo suspire

— Es cierto, y aunque sigo admirando a los chicos guapos, no he encontrado alguno que me llame tanto la atención como para querer besarlo por lo menos—

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Candy— dijo Paty— prefiero esperar y no llevarme una desilusión, tu Annie quedaste enamorada de tu superior y ahora cualquier hombre te lo recuerda, Flammy besaste a Tom en la fiesta de navidad y te acostaste con él en la de fin de año, pero ahora no lo aceptas y dices que fue un error, el pobre chico siempre se la pasa tratando de llamar tu atención y tu le huyes como si fuera peste, Sandra te la pasas besándote con Charlie pero se llevan como los peores enemigos, en público se gritan cosas horribles, se declaran la guerra y cuando están solos hacen el amor y se la pasan besándose, a mi me parece que eso no esta tan bien, ¿No pueden aceptar lo obvio? yo prefiero esperar al indicado y no apresurarme tan pronto y arrepentirme después— todas se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada, yo asentí a sus palabras, la verdad es que Paty tenía toda la razón

— Exacto, aunque Paty, en cierto modo Annie estaba enamorada de su profesor, Flammy aunque no lo acepte ama a Tom y Sandra, bueno, la relación de Sandra y Charlie es muy especial, los dos son unos orgullosos y no aceptan que se mueren por estar juntos, si lo vemos así, no fue tan malo, cuando dieron su primer beso y cuando tuvieron su primera vez, fue con alguien que amaban o mínimo les gustaba, en cambio yo no puedo ser novia de Niel porque lo veo simplemente como un amigo, sería como besarme o acostarme con cualquiera de ustedes— dije haciendo una mueca de asco, las chicas hicieron lo mismo

— Si lo pones en esos términos, entonces entiendo porque no quieres nada con Niel— dijo Annie

— Pobre, está realmente enamorado de ti— comento Flammy

— Me da mucha pena que sea así, pero no puedo estar con él si no siento nada— todas asintieron

— Aunque el caso de Paty es distinto— dijo Sandra, todas sonreímos al comprender

— No veo porque— dijo ella cerrando los ojos y poniendo esa expresión de maestra de matemáticas

— Porque aunque lo niegues, sabes perfectamente que te gusta Ster, y yo podría jurar que él siente lo mismo por ti— hablo Sandra de nuevo, Paty se puso tan roja como una fresa, pero al final suspiro

— No lo creo, teniendo tantas pretendientes, todas unas chicas lindas y divertidas, ¿Se iba a fijar en una chica sosa y aburrida como yo?—

— ¿De dónde sacaste que eres sosa y aburrida?— me queje— y por el contrario, conociendo a Ster no puede haber mayor candidata para estar entre sus gustos que tu, a ambos les gustan las mismas cosas, leen los mismos libros, son súper inteligentes, estudian todo el tiempo y eres una chica realmente hermosa Paty— dije, ella se sonrojo— ¿Por qué no habría de fijarse en ti? Sería un estúpido si no lo hace—

— Aun así chicas, yo no seré la que dé el primer paso, si llega a pasar, que sea decisión del destino, yo no apresurare nada—

— Y si él piensa igual entonces estamos jodidos, el destino no hará milagros— comento Sandra, las demás reímos

Pasamos una tarde muy agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que no habíamos tenido un día tan tranquilo, realmente daba gusto poder sentarse con las chicas y hablar de cualquier cosa sin estar pensando en los exámenes, y aunque los del instituto ya habían pasado por ahora, yo seguiría estudiando para que en el final pueda obtener esa nota que necesitaba. Pero aun así, solo estudiaría matemáticas, las otras materias ya las había aprobado, así que me daba mucha alegría estar más libre de tantos deberes.

Ya hoy era miércoles, hoy tendría mi segunda clase de matemáticas, de nuevo y milagrosamente había llegado puntual, eran las cinco en punto y ya estaba tocando el timbre.

— Hola, pasa— dijo simplemente y yo pase— ¿Quieres té?

— Si por favor— él asintió y se fue, segundos más tarde volvió con la bandeja

— ¿Y? ¿Los resolviste?— yo asentí

— Los diez primeros fueron algo fáciles, los siguientes diez me costaron un poco, pero los últimos diez me hicieron estrangular el lápiz un par de veces— comente sonrojando mientras le entregaba la hoja

— A ver— dijo y miro la hoja detenidamente— no está mal para empezar, tienes dieciocho ejercicios buenos, los doce en los que te equivocaste son los más difíciles, eso significa que al menos entendiste lo básico, si logramos que aprendas como resolver estos treinta ejercicios, entonces podremos avanzar a algo más complicado— yo arquee mis cejas sorprendida, ¿Más complicado? Esto realmente me estaba costando mucho ¿Y él pretendía que lo complicáramos más? Bueno, tendría que intentarlo, para eso estaba aquí— Vamos Candy, no es tan difícil como piensas— yo lo mire sorprendida cuando me di cuenta como me había llamado— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre—

— Fuiste tú la que lo pidió— me acuso

— Ya lo sé pero se siente raro, llevas años llamándome atolondrada— él sonrió

— Pero te prometí no decirte mas así, ahora vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que te llame por tu nombre— yo sonreí

— Yo también te diré Terry entonces— él sonrió

Llevábamos una hora estudiando, me habían costado mucho pero creo que estaba entendiendo un poco mejor como resolver los ejercicios. Mi celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la explicación que Terry me daba en ese momento yo fruncí el ceño, en casa sabían que estaba estudiando, les había pedido que no me molestaran para poder concentrarme mejor, mire la pantalla y mi ceño se frunció aun más al ver quién era, _Niel._ Se estaba poniendo muy molesto últimamente.

— Continua— le dije ignorando el celular, él arqueo una ceja y continúo cuando dejo de sonar

— Bien, te estaba diciendo que…— de nuevo empezó a sonar el celular interrumpiéndolo, yo enrojecí— Atiende o no vamos a poder continuar— yo suspire frustrada

— ¿Qué pasa Niel?— atendí molesta

— _Hola Bombón, ¿Pasa algo?—_ pregunto preocupado

— Estoy en una clase de matemáticas Niel y me interrumpiste en medio de una explicación importante— mi voz seguía molesta

— _¿Entonces no tienes tiempo libre? Que lastima y yo que te quería invitar a salir— _se escucho desilusionado

— No, no tengo tiempo libre—

— _¿Y mañana?— _

— Tengo clase todos los días— mentí, pues hasta ahora solo habíamos arreglado tres clases a la semana, Terry arqueo ambas cejas y luego me miro sorprendido, yo le hice una seña para que no dijera nada, él asintió

— _Vaya, pero si los exámenes ya terminaron ¿Por qué sigues estudiando?_—

— Es una larga historia—

— _Lastima, ¿A qué hora terminas tu clase?— _Yo suspire, Niel era muy insistente

— No lo sé, recién empieza, no sé cuanto voy a tardar—

— _Pero ya son las Seis ¿estás regresando tan tarde tu sula? ¿Quiere que te busque y te acompañe? ¿Dónde es?_—

— No Niel, no es necesario, si se me hace tarde le pediré a mi papá que venga por mí, además ya estoy grandecita para saber cuidarme sola, no me pasara nada—

— _Pero…_—

— Mira Niel, será mejor que hablemos después, Terry me está esperando para continuar con las clases, no puedo perder más el tiempo—

— _¿Es un hombre tu profesor?_— pregunto molesto

— ¿Y qué importa si es hombre?— dije frunciendo el seño

— _Ten cuidado Bombón, puede ser un pervertido— _

— ¡Basta Niel, tengo que cortar!— y le corte, para cerciorarme de que no molestaría mas apague el celular— Perdóname Terry— me disculpe con él— las chicas y en mi casa sabían que estaba en clase les pedí que no me molestaran, pero para la próxima lo apagare así no nos interrumpirán—

— No te preocupes, no hay problema, pero por lo que veo te molesto más a ti que a mí— yo suspire

— Si, últimamente se está volviendo muy molesto—

— ¿Es tu novio?— yo negué rápidamente

— No, solo somos amigos—

— Pero parece que él quiere ser algo mas— de nuevo suspire

— Si, y la verdad es que ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que solo quiero que seamos amigos—

— Díselo simplemente—

— Ya lo hice, pero al parecer sigue intentándolo, tiene la absurda idea de que es el mejor candidato para ser mi primer novio— yo me sonroje, no pensaba dar tanta información, pero ya había abierto la boca

— ¿Nunca has tenido novio?— me miro sorprendido, yo baje la mirada y jugué con mis manos nerviosa

— Ya sé que debes pensar que es raro que una chica de mi edad no haya tenido novio, pero aun no encuentro al indicado, muchos se burlan y dicen que estoy desperdiciando tiempo valioso pero yo lo veo de otra forma—

— Raro sí, pero no veo porque debe ser un desperdicio, a mi me parece que está bien—

— Claro, yo no le veo la gracia a tener un novio solo por tenerlo, si las demás chicas tienen novio me alegro, yo no tengo porque buscar uno desesperada solo para estar en iguales condiciones—

— Vaya, no creí encontrar una chica de tu edad que pensara tan bien, te felicito— yo me sonroje

— Gracias… ¿Y tú?... ¿Tienes novia?— pregunte llena de curiosidad

— No— dijo simplemente— Creo que también espero la indicada—

— Mmm… ¿Continuamos?— propuse pues vi que no iba a sacarle más información, él asintió y estuvimos dos horas más con las clases

* * *

flor: gracias, tratare de actualizar por día io dia por medio como me permita el trabajo

Luisa: gracias

annie de madero: con un profe asi.. yo procuraria hacerme la tonta un rato para disfrutarlo más...

Olgaliz... Espero la historia no te defraude...

Adorable Candy: espero que sigas encantada con la historia...

Talia: es correcto bien dicen que entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso

ChrisK: te explico segun la historia ellos se han tropezado desde hace tiempo con terry en la calle como encuentros casuales y es es 2 años mayor por lo que esta en la universidad

Annilina: no esta historia ya esta terminada y varias q me permitio adaptar Yurika... la que no esta terminada es Labios del pecado

Amparo de Grandchester: jajaja cierto las matematicas eran un dolor de cabeza y reprobe 1 años y fue a extrairdianrios todos los demas pasando con la nota minima...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Cuando terminamos estire mis brazos para relajarme un poco, estaba bastante cansada pero muy contenta, la verdad es que tal vez era la forma en que me enseñaba Terry o yo estaba más despierta con el tema, pero había entendido todo lo que me había enseñado, esta vez de nuevo me había dejado treinta ejercicios para la próxima clase y ahora me sentía más preparada para resolverlos.

— Bueno Terry, me voy ya es algo tarde, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en enseñarme, la ultima vez no te agradecí como debía, pero te estoy muy agradecida por todo— él sonrió

— No hay problema, lo hago con gusto, siempre es bueno ayudar a quien lo necesita—

— ¿Entonces nos vemos el sábado?—

— Si, si lo deseas puedes venir más temprano, así no regresas tan tarde a tu casa, ¿Te parece bien la una de la tarde?—

— Me parece estupendo, entonces me voy, de nuevo muchas gracias—

— Espera— yo lo mire— te acompaño, tu amigo tiene razón en algo, es tarde para que andes tú sola— yo me sonroje

— No hace falta, en serio, puedo cuidarme sola, mi amiga Sandra me enseño un poco de auto defensa— dije riendo— dijo que era necesario que todas aprendiéramos como librarnos de los abusadores, así que nos dio clases a todas— él arqueo una ceja y sonrió

— Y tiene mucha razón, pero aun así, prefiero acompañarte estaré más tranquilo—

— Está bien— acepte sonriendo— ¿Sabes?— hable cuando estábamos ya en la calle

— Dime—

— No eres tan arrogante como pensé— él arqueo una ceja

— Vaya, me alagas— dijo en son de broma— pero tengo que admitir que no eres tan infantil, entrometida y atolondrada como pensé— esta vez yo lo mire levantando las cejas

— ¿Así que pensabas que era una infantil y entrometida?— reí— no te culpo— de nuevo se sorprendió— Se que soy una infantil llorona, pero estoy orgullosa de ser como soy— y era verdad

— Si que eres una chica peculiar— yo sonreí, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la cerré de golpe

— ¡Hay no!— exclame

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Es Niel— no tuve tiempo de decir más nada, pues ya estaba cerca de nosotros

— ¡Bombón!— grito a unos metros

— ¿Bombón?— pregunto Terry arqueando una ceja con semblante gracioso

— Trágame tierra— respondí simplemente— hola Niel— salude sin muchas ganas cuando estuvo cerca a nosotros, Niel venia sonriendo, pero se borro su sonrisa cuando vio a Terry— Mira te presento a Terry, él es quien me está enseñando matemáticas— Niel arqueño una ceja mirando a Terry, luego frunció el ceño

— Mucho gusto, Terry Grandchester— dijo este amablemente

— Niel Legan— frunciendo el seño— ¿Ya terminaste tus clases?— yo asentí— Te acompaño a casa entonces—

— No hace falta, Terry me estaba acompañando ya— dije tratando de que se fuera y de que Terry entendiera y no me dejara sola con él

— Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo ahora— dijo mirando a Terry— así no te tomas la molestia—

— No es ninguna molestia, los padres de Candy saben que estaba en mi casa, así que prefiero acompañarla personalmente y asegurarme de que llegue bien— Niel frunció el ceño

— Si Niel, mejor nos vemos mañana en el instituto, llevo algo de prisa—

— Nos vemos mañana entonces— dijo simplemente y se fue, no sin antes fulminar a Terry con la mirada

— Gracias Terry—

— No fue nada, pero al parecer me gane un enemigo— dijo riendo, yo suspire

— Se toma muy en serio lo de amigo protector, no me molestaría tanto si no fuera porque tiene un interés especial en todo, aunque al final la favorecida he sido yo, me ha espantado cuanto imbécil aparece— reí

— ¿Y ahora soy yo quien espantara al idiota?— yo me sonroje

— Perdón que te haya usado como excusa Terry, pero es que en verdad se está volviendo muy insistente con el tema, ya una vez estuve a punto de golpearlo por querer robarme un beso— él arqueo una ceja— me puse como loca y por poco no le vuelvo a hablar, él sabe perfectamente que así no es como yo quiero dar mi primer beso— de nuevo me sonroje, había hablado de mas, y no entiendo porque me pasa siempre con él

— ¿Nunca has dado un beso?— yo negué suavemente y baje la mirada, él rio— pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte Candy, no tiene nada de malo—

— Es que como ya te dije, todos se ríen porque dicen que ya estoy grande para no haber besado a nadie, pero mínimo quiero que el chico me guste y hasta ahora no me ha gustado tanto nadie—

— Y está muy bien, me parece estupendo que no lo hagas simplemente porque los demás lo hacen, nadie tiene porque exigirte nada, esa es tu decisión, así que deben respetarla— yo sonreí

— Creo que eres el único aparte de Paty que me entiende… bueno, llegamos— le dije parándome frente a mi casa

— Bien, sana y salva, puedes decirle a Niel que cumplí mi deber— dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo reí

— Le daré tu recado—

— Nos vemos el sábado entonces— yo me despedí con la mano cuando se fue

Al día siguiente Niel se había acercado con el ceño fruncido en cuanto me vio entrar en el instituto.

— No me gusta nada tu profesor— dijo cruzándose en mi camino e impidiéndome avanzar

— Buenos días a ti también Niel—

— Te hablo en serio— yo fruncí el ceño

— Yo también Niel, eres mi amigo y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero estas exagerando un poco, déjame pasar—

— Es muy grande para ti—

— ¡Solo tiene dos años más que yo!— dije empezando a molestarme de verdad

— ¿Entonces estas saliendo con él? Por eso lo defiendes— me pregunto claramente disgustado

— ¡Basta Niel! Me molesta esa actitud, no tienes por qué estar supervisando con quien salgo y con quien no, si salgo con Terry no es problema tuyo—

— Los universitarios solo buscan acostarse con las chicas y tú eres muy ingenua— yo suspire tratando de calmarme

— ¿Y tú que sabes si Terry busca eso? Ni si quiera sabes si salimos y ya estas sacando conjeturas y por cierto todas erradas, por favor Niel, deja de actuar como novio celoso, sabes que me molesta que lo hagas, solo somos amigos—

— Solo te estoy cuidando—

— No seas mentiroso, sabes perfectamente que estas cuidando tu propio beneficio— él hizo cara de ofendido— no hagas esa cara porque no te creo, ya te dije miles de veces que eres mi amigo, nada mas—

— Candy—

— Déjalo ya Niel— y sin esperar respuesta lo hice a un lado y me fui sintiéndome bastante disgustada con él

Desde comienzos de semana habíamos quedado de salir el viernes con las chicas al parque de diversiones, y ya era por fin el tan esperado día, pero como siempre iba algo tarde, nos habíamos quedado de ver en la entrada del parque e iba llegando retrasada, estaba a una cuadra del lugar pero cuando gire en una esquina me tropecé con alguien cayendo al suelo ambos, yo aplastando a la pobre victima de mi torpeza.

— ¡Perdón!— dije levantándome rápidamente, pues estaba sobre su espalda aplastándolo con mí peso, mire sorprendida quien era— ¡Terry! Lo siento mucho— dije ayudándolo a levantar

— Candy ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer esto? Parece que te tiraras a propósito contra mí— dijo limpiándose los pantalones y acomodándose los lentes de sol— no ha habido una sola vez en todos estos años en la que no nos hayamos tropezado cuando nos encontramos en la calle—

— Lo siento en verdad, parece que estuviéramos destinados a tropezar en cualquier lugar, pero no es mi intención, te lo juro— él rio

— No tienes remedio, esa torpeza tuya te va a matar algún día ¿Y ahora a dónde vas con tanta prisa?—

— Al parque de diversiones, voy algo tarde y las chicas ya deben estarme esperando, Flammy se pondrá como loca, ya puedo escuchar sus gritos— dije imaginando a mi amiga cuando llegara

— Yo también iba a ir, pero Archie no pudo dejar el salón de video juegos, al parece Anthony está enfermo, lastima, quería entrar a la atracción del terror, pero no hay remedio tendré que irme a casa—

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?— propuse sin pensar— Digo, ya que Archie no te pudo acompañar, tal vez tengas ganas de venir con nosotras— no pude evitar sonrojarme y no sé porque

— ¿No le molestara a tus amigas?— dijo interesado

— No lo creo, aunque te advierto que a veces son bastante locas— él sonrió

— Está bien, creo que eso ya lo he notado, así que si no les molesta entonces iré con ustedes— yo sonreí

— Estupendo, pero vamos rápido porque voy llegando tarde— dije y lo tome del brazo mientras lo jalaba rápido hacia la entrada del parque, lo escuche reír

— Ten cuidado Candy, no queremos tropezar con nadie más— yo ignore su comentario y seguí caminando

— ¡Candy! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio que llegues tarde?— grito Flammy cuando me vio a lo lejos y sin notar que venía con Terry

— Lo siento, pero me encontré con Terry, bueno literalmente me choque con él— dije avergonzada— así que me atrase un poco— Flammy lo miro y se sonrojo

— Perdón, no lo sabía, disculpa que te haya recibido así— se disculpo por sus gritos

— No hay problema— dijo restándole importancia

— Hoy Terry será nuestro nuevo compañero— dije animada— ¿Verdad chicas que no les molesta que nos acompañe? Archie iba a venir con él pero no pudo, así que yo lo invite para que entre con nosotras—

— No hay ningún problema, nos agradaría mucho que nos acompañaras— dijo Paty siempre llena de amabilidad, las demás chicas asintieron, así que entramos todos juntos

Después de un rato habíamos subido a muchas atracciones, estábamos teniendo un día muy divertido y Terry había congeniado muy bien con las chicas, a pesar de su apariencia arrogante y de pocos amigos, él era bastante divertido y fácil de tratar, además entendía todas las conversaciones complicadas que a veces planteaba Paty, de verdad era muy inteligente.

— ¡Por favor chicos tenemos que entrar ahí!— exclamo Sandra emocionada después de que estábamos descansando y comiendo helados

— ¿La atracción del terror?— pregunte temerosa cuando leí el nombre escrito con letras deformadas sobre la entrada

— ¡Sí! Solo vine porque quería entrar ahí, quiero ver si es tan fantástico como dicen— dijo de nuevo feliz

— Yo también quiero entrar, también escuche que no está nada mal— comento Terry

— Yo los espero aquí— dije convencida

— Candy, no seas gallina, ¡vamos a entrar!— exclamo Sandra

— Me niego, prefiero esperarlos aquí, vayan ustedes—

— De ninguna manera, no seas miedosa, vamos a ir todos y ese todos te incluye a ti— dijo Flammy y empezó a jalarme hasta el lugar, yo patalee todo lo que pude pero fue imposible, ya estábamos formados

— Prefiero ser una gallina y seguir viva, a morirme de un infarto ahí adentro Flammy— Terry rio

— No seas exagerada, son solo mascaras y disfraces, nada es real— explico

— No importa, igual no quiero entrar— me queje

— Deben entrar por parejas— dijo el chico que atendía la entrada

— Lo siento mucho Terry— escuche decir a Flammy mientras me empujaba contra él— pero vas a tener que entrar con Candy, nadie soporta sus gritos— y sin esperar respuesta entro junto con Sandra, Annie y Paty ya no estaban por ningún lado

— Vamos Candy, no es tan malo— yo suspire, ¿Qué más daba?

— Si algo llega a pasarme es tu culpa— reproche, escuche sus carcajadas

— No pasara nada, ya verás que te va a gustar— y tomándome de la mano empezó a caminar hacia el lugar, yo en verdad dudaba de sus palabras

En cuanto ingresamos tuve que parpadear un par de veces pues estaba totalmente oscuro, asustada me agarre fuertemente del brazo de Terry, no quería perderme y vagar sola en ese lugar, me moriría de miedo.

— Terry, no me vayas a dejar sola por favor— rogué muerta de miedo

— No te preocupes, solamente no vayas a salir corriendo si algo te asusta— comento bromista

— Creo que no tenias que decirlo, ni loca me iría corriendo sola en este lugar— parpadee un par de veces más y pude acostumbrarme un poco a la luz, aunque no se veía mucho, por lo menos podía distinguir las figuras alrededor, el lugar parecía un túnel con diferentes caminos para seguir y uno más oscuro y terrorífico que el otro, definitivamente horrible

— Ven, vamos por aquí— dijo tomándome bien mi mano y jalándome por una de las opciones de la derecha

* * *

Chicas generalmente las historias de Yurika cullen son sobre Sailor Moon, Sakura Card Captor y crepusculo, por si quieren leer sus verciones http: / w3 ./u/1504319/Yurika_Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cinco**

Diez minutos después estaba absolutamente agarrada como lapa al brazo de Terry, creo que la voz no me daba para gritar más, y temía dar un paso a cualquier lado, pues cada vez que avanzábamos salían todo tipo de cosas asquerosas y espantosas haciéndome brincar del susto, en verdad estaba empezando a creer que en algún momento caería a causa de un infarto.

— ¿Cuánto más vamos a tardar aquí dentro?— pregunte temerosa

— Solo hay que buscar la salida un poco mas— comento con vos jocosa

— Estoy empezando a sentirme claustrofóbica entre tanta oscuridad y cosas horribles que salen de todos lados, ¿Cómo te puede gustar este tipo de atracciones? Yo estoy por orinarme en los pantalones—él soltó una carcajada— No te burles Terry, no quiero pasar ni un solo minuto más aquí adentro, jamás volveré a entrar a este tipo de cosas—

— No creo que tardemos mucho Candy, ya llevamos un buen rato, no debe estar muy lejos, así que no te preocupes tanto—

Mientras que él hablaba sentí una mano babosa y fría tocarme el hombro que estaba junto al suyo, luego sentí que soplaban aire caliente en mi cuello y asustada me separe rápidamente de Terry mientras giraba y veía una túnica roja, larga hasta el piso y con una mano asquerosamente cubierta de algo verde y baboso sobresalir a su costado, de nuevo y por no se cuanta vez en el día encontré mi voz y grite con todas mis fuerzas, Terry se giro para ver que sucedía y en ese momento el individuo levanto la cabeza igualmente verde y babosa, los ojos eran en totalidad negros y un brillo rojizo salía de ellos, abrió la boca y sonrió mientras que salía vapor de ella. De nuevo grite, pero esta vez me gire y empecé a correr como endemoniada, Terry que estaba frente a mi trato de frenarme, pero iba con tanto impulso que los dos caímos al suelo.

Sentí el golpe de nuestros cuerpos contra el piso, o mejor dicho el de Terry contra el piso, porque yo había caído sobre él, para segundos después sentir que mis labios se estrellaban con fuerza contra los suyos, por un momento estuve en shock y no hice absolutamente nada, mis labios seguían unidos a los suyos y ninguno de los dos se movía, pero después me separe bruscamente de él, había caído con tanto impulso que lo había _besado_, por equivocación pero lo había hecho. Olvidándome por completo del miedo que había sentido antes me levante avergonzada y sonrojada, aunque gracias a Dios la falta de luz ayudo un poco con mi vergüenza.

— Lo siento, Yo no quise… yo…— y de nuevo salí corriendo como un demonio, vi a lo lejos la luz y comprendí que esa era la salida, apure el paso y seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas

— ¡Candy!— lo escuche gritar cuando ya estaba afuera del parque, había corrido como una loca sin parar y no había cesado hasta salir del parque de diversiones— ¡Espera!— dijo tomándome del brazo y parando mí ahora caminar— Me prometiste que no correrías así si te asustabas, pudiste haberte perdido—

— Sabes perfectamente que no corrí porque estaba asustada— él me miro cauteloso y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido

— ¿Fue por el…?— no continuo, yo asentí y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas— No te pongas así Candy, no llores por eso, ven, vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo para hablar y para que te calmes un poco— me llevo hasta un parque cercano y nos sentamos un segundo, yo limpie las lagrimas que sin poder aguantar silenciosamente habían salido

— Perdón, parezco una niña de cuatro años llorando por una tontería, pero es que no puedo evitarlo—

— Para ti no es una tontería y para mí tampoco, así que no digas esas ocurrencias, pero por favor no llores mas— dijo serio y me tendió un pañuelo, mi celular empezó a sonar en ese momento, lo saque del bolsillo y mire la pantalla

— Es Flammy— dije hipando un poco— No quiero que se enteren que estuve llorando y mucho menos por esto— y en verdad no quería que se enteraran del beso accidentado que le di a Terry, no quería dar explicaciones hoy

— ¿Quieres que atienda yo? Le daré cualquier explicación— me preguntó tratando de animarme, yo asentí y le entregue el teléfono, él lo tomo rápidamente— ¿Hola?— contesto tranquilo— sí, estamos bien, es solo que Candy se asusto un poco y se puso muy nerviosa, así que prefirió que la llevara a casa, aun esta algo intranquila pero se le va a pasar, ustedes continúen, yo me aseguro de que llegue bien— guardo silencio unos minutos mas— muy bien, le diré que te llame— y corto— listo— dijo tendiéndome el teléfono

— Gracias— dije sonriéndole

— No hay problema— me respondió más tranquilo

— Perdóname por salir corriendo, pero me sentí como una estúpida—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto curioso

—Porque todo este tiempo estuve siendo tan quisquillosa con el tema de mi primer beso y ahora por una tontería como asustarme en una atracción me tropiezo contigo y… y te robo un beso por error… fue tan repentino que ni siquiera me acuerdo como fue, no voy a poder describir nunca como fue mí primer beso, ni que sentí porque tampoco es que haya sido exactamente un beso, tanto que lo guarde y ahora por un error pasa esto y ni siquiera puedo decir que es besar— dije de nuevo sintiéndome triste

— No digas eso porque ahora me voy a sentir culpable— dijo mirándome serio

— No tienes porque sentirte culpable Terry, fui yo la que se tropezó, en realidad soy yo la que se tropieza siempre contigo— él rió— creo que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua ¿Verdad? Pero no puedo evitarlo—

— Tranquilízate Candy, tienes que olvidar lo que paso, si no te acuerdas de nada es porque es mejor así, simplemente piensa que no paso, tu primer beso será cuando seas tú la que decida besar a alguien, así que no te preocupes que eso aun no ha sucedido, simplemente fue un tropiezo como los demás que hemos tenido, piénsalo así ¿Te parece?—

— Aunque suene tan fácil no lo es en verdad, yo no olvido esos detalles tan fácilmente— y era verdad

— Hagamos algo, deja el tema por hoy, no pienses en eso ahora, date tiempo a calmarte un poco y luego piensas mejor ¿Qué me dices?— yo asentí — ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o prefieres que demos un paseo?—

— El paseo estará bien— acepte sonriendo

— Bien, vamos a caminar un poco entonces, pero sube esos ánimos— y de nuevo asentí pero esta vez le sonreí para que viera que de verdad haría el esfuerzo

Pasamos más de media hora caminando, Terry me contó muchas cosas de la universidad y yo a la vez del instituto, para este momento ya me sentía más tranquila, él tenía razón, mejor me calmaba y luego pensaba tranquila sobre el tema, ahora solo lograría arruinar mi día con preocupaciones. Estábamos caminando tranquilamente hacia mi casa, ya era algo tarde y él se había ofrecido a acompañarme, faltaba poco para llegar cuando se escucho un grito.

— ¡Terry!— escuche una voz femenina que llamo a mis espaldas, cuando me di cuenta había una chica cruzando en medio de nosotros, empujándome muy intencionalmente lejos de Terry y agarrándose descarada y fuertemente por su brazo a la vez que apretaba sus senos contra él— ¡Hola mi amor! Qué alegría encontrarte por aquí— él frunció fuertemente el ceño, la chica, una peli roja realmente exuberante, se acerco rápidamente a su rostro para darle un beso, pero Terry la esquivo fácilmente y la empujo lejos de él

— Buenas tardes Eliza— dijo disgustado, pues de nuevo lo estaba agarrando por el brazo— ¿Podrías por favor soltarme? Además deja de darle la espalda a Candy, por si no lo has notado ella viene conmigo— ella lo soltó y luego se giro a verme con total desprecio

— Ah…— dijo restándome importancia y volviendo a darme la espalda, yo fruncí el ceño molesta, que mujer más arrogante— vamos Terry, ¿No me digas que te gustan las niñas? Yo creí que preferías mujeres maduras y con más inteligencia— dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas, yo arquee una ceja ¿Más inteligentes?

— ¿Y qué demonios te importa eso a ti?— mire fijamente a Terry, él se notaba en serio disgustado y muy molesto— ¿Cuántas malditas veces te he dicho que no me toques así y más importante que no me digas mi amor? ¿No entiendes que me molesta?— la chica se cruzo de brazos

— ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejare de hacerlo, _mi amor_? Sabes perfectamente que te gusto— y le guiño un ojo, Terry cruzo por su lado y me tomo la mano preparado para marcharse— vamos Terry, no entiendo que le vez a una niña aburrida como esa, no tiene nada de gracia y se nota totalmente que es una inexperta, es obvio que yo te puedo dar mucho más que esa niñita en la cama, sabes de sobra que eres bienvenido en mis brazos cuando quieras, lo vamos a pasar muy bien, solo tienes que dejar de hacerte el difícil, además, lo más seguro es que ella no sabe como entretener bien a un hombre, ni cómo debe hacerse una buena ma…—

— ¡Cállate!— le grito él, yo me sonroje fuertemente, era bastante despistada a veces, pero no estúpida, sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando la muy arpía ¿Cómo podía tratar esos temas tan abiertamente y en público?— ¿No te da vergüenza andarte exhibiendo como una prostituía? Incluso hablas como una, das vergüenza Eliza, además ¿Qué mierda te importa lo que yo hago con Candy? Si es buena o no en la cama es problema mío, deja de meterte en mi vida y de molestarme de una maldita vez y no te me acerques mas— la peli roja lo miro molesta, yo me sonroje un poco

— Solo te haces el difícil conmigo, a todos los hombres les gusta que les hablen así, se que no eres la excepción, solo te haces de rogar, pero vas a caer algún día, ya te voy a tener rogándome de rodillas porque te de buen sexo, caliente y salvaje, me vas a pedir que te de mas— esta mujer en verdad que no tenia vergüenza, Terry ni siquiera le prestó más atención, empezó a caminar jalándome para que lo siguiera— ¡Ya voy a tener yo esa boca tuya chupando cada centímetro de mi piel! ¡Es más, los acepto a los dos, así le enseñamos a esa niña lo que es un revolcón y como se debe chupar correctamente para hacer feliz a un hombre!— grito y yo de nuevo me sonroje de vergüenza ajena, en serio que parecía una puta

Terry dejo de caminar un par de cuadras después, miro a ambos lados como cerciorándose que no estaba la peli roja insoportable en ningún lado y suspiro lleno de frustración, luego me miro.

— Candy perdóname la escena tan vergonzosa que acabas de presenciar, creo que esta es la peor vergüenza que he pasado en mi vida y encima estando tu presente— dijo bastante incomodo

— No te preocupes, no tienes porque disculparte, no paso nada, aunque fue bastante extraño— él arqueo una ceja

— Eliza es experta en hacer sentir incomoda a las personas, así que no digas que no paso nada, fue realmente molesto y totalmente bochornoso, además no es la primera vez que lo hace y ya me tiene harto—

— De verdad no te preocupes, no me importa, pero ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?— él suspiro

— Estudia en la universidad _de Chicago _, va en quinto año de artes, pero es la mujer más arrogante y molesta del universo, además de vulgar y desvergonzada, desgraciadamente es mi tormento desde primer año, no he podido sacármela de encima, siempre hace ese tipo de escenas en todos lados, me ha hecho pasar las vergüenzas más grandes del mundo, te juro que a veces quiero olvidar que es mujer y estrangularla con mis propias manos, además no lo hace solo conmigo, al parecer así trata a la mayoría de los hombres y la mayoría huyen despavoridos— dijo frunciendo el ceño

— Debe ser horrible Terry, ¿Cómo pueden haber mujeres con tan poco amor propio? No sé cómo puede decir las cosas que dijo sin dudarlo y en plena calle— él me miro y asintió completamente de acuerdo— pero ya olvídalo no tiene importancia de verdad— Terry respiro un par de veces y ahora mucho más tranquilos continuamos nuestro camino, y diez minutos después estaba en frente de mi casa despidiéndome de él y prometiendo vernos en la siguiente clase

* * *

Hola Chicas espero hayan pasado un lindo Dia... Cuidensen y si es posible que mañana sea aun mejor que hoy

Loversfan:Gracias...

Annie de Madero: que te parecio el capitulo? lleno tus espectativas?

Adorable Candy: imagino que con ese resultado entrarias con mas ganas verdad?

Talia: que buena intuision tienes!

: gracias ellos hacen linda pareja... aunque realmente siempre me quedara la duda de que plan tendria la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, para la pecosa, Terry.. Albert o un nuevo amorrr... SERA SIEMPRE UN MISTERIO

flor:JAJAJA colgada al cuello no fue...

Amparo de Grandchester: me parece perfecto... no te lances con cualquiera espera al indicado, nunca sedas por presion es tu desicion y solo tu corazon te dira cuando sera el momento indicado...

ChrisK: Sipi otra serie que me encanta, y la pareja de Darien y serena uyyyyyyyyyy superrrrrrrr


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Seis**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comencé mis clases de matemáticas con Terry, estaba muy contenta porque había avanzado mucho, Terry me había dado muchos ánimos y me había casi asegurado que si continuábamos así, era más que posible que sacara un noventa a fin de año, así que andaba con muy buen humor los últimos días. En cuanto a lo del beso, había decidido hacerle caso a Terry, ni siquiera les había contado a las chicas sobre lo sucedido, no valía la pena, él tenía toda la razón, solo había sido un accidente.

Hoy ya era sábado, Sandra había planeado una fiesta en casa de Annie desde hace una semana, había invitado mucha gente, incluso Terry, Archie y Anthony estaban invitados, mis padres me habían dado permiso de quedarme a dormir con las chicas luego de la fiesta, así que estaba muy animada por ir, todas habíamos ido temprano al departamento de nuestra amiga para arreglar un poco el lugar, habíamos guardado las cosas de valor y lo más delicado, pues no queríamos que rompieran algo importante, habíamos limpiado, hecho algunos bocadillos y puesto a enfriar las bebidas. A las seis de la tarde cada una se había retirado a su casa para arreglarse y estar listas para la noche.

A las nueve ya estábamos de regreso al departamento para ayudar a nuestra amiga a recibir los invitados. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, incluso Sandra había invitado a Charlie, lo que aseguraba que se desaparecerían a mitad de la noche para tener sexo desenfrenado en algún rincón de la casa, la verdad que no entendía esa _relación, _si es que así se le podía llamar a la extraña manera que tenían esos dos de llevarse. Niel también había llegado, lo que significaba que no iba a poder bailar con nadie, pues se había puesto en un plan tan pesado e insoportable de nuevo, que tuve que esquivarlo gran parte de la noche.

— ¡Hola!— saludo Ster a Paty y a mí que en ese momento estábamos cerca a la puerta, ambas nos giramos y vimos que también estaban Terry y Archie, Annie estaría muy feliz de ver al segundo

— ¡Hola! Qué bueno que hayan venido— comento Paty

— No sabía que iba a venir tanta gente—

— Sabes cómo es Sandra, Archie… Annie le pidió que invitara solo a los conocidos y ella término invitando a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino— todos rieron ante mi comentario, que lo peor es que era verdad, la próxima vez la encargada de los invitados seria cualquier otra persona menos ella

— Yo imagine que tendrías a tu guarda espaldas esta noche— comento Terry en broma cuando quedamos solos y es que Niel me había hecho un par de escenitas más frente a él en los últimos días, de alguna manera aparecía justo cuando Terry me acompañaba a casa después de las clases, no me extrañaba nada que nos estuviera espiando

— No lo menciones por favor, que ha estado insoportable esta noche— él rió fuerte

— Entonces ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos su increíble ausencia y bailamos?— yo acepte gustosa y estuvimos bailando durante un buen rato hasta que inevitablemente apareció quien menos quería ver esa noche

— ¿No te parece que ya ha sido suficiente de baile por esta noche? ¿Qué acaso no la piensas soltar?— comento Niel molesto mientras tomaba el hombro de Terry y nos hacia parar de bailar, Terry frunció el ceño también disgustado, pero sacudiendo molesto el hombro siguió bailando, Niel de nuevo lo detuvo— Hice una pregunta—

— No— dijo simplemente Terry, Niel abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada un par de veces, luego de nuevo insistió

— Déjala que baile con los demás, no seas egoísta— Terry me soltó y se giro hacia él

— ¿Con los demás o contigo?— dijo fastidiado, desde hace días Niel se estaba portando realmente desagradable con él

— Es lo mismo—

— No es lo mismo, y no, no la voy a dejar bailar con nadie mas ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Yo no veo que Candy se esté quejando de nada, mientras que ella quiera seguirá bailando conmigo no la voy a soltar, así que no pierdas tu tiempo y déjanos en paz— Niel empuño una mano, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, así que decidí intervenir

— Niel, deja de molestar por favor, ya baile contigo hace rato, además te he dicho un millón de veces que no me gusta que me controles la vida, no eres mi padre— él me miro enojado

— Yo te lo advertí Candy, después no vengas llorando— dijo simplemente y se marcho

— Empieza a molestarme demasiado tu amigo Candy— Terry estaba molesto— hace un par de días lo he estado cruzando en la calle y no ha dejado de hacer amenazas infantiles porque asegura que yo te voy a hacer algo y sinceramente está empezando a hacerse insoportable— yo me avergoncé

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?—

— Porque no le vi importancia, pero ahora te lo digo porque en verdad me desagrada la situación y si continua actuando así, algún día le cerrare la boca de un buen golpe—

— No sabía que fueras tan agresivo— dije medio en broma para calmarlo, y funciono, él rió

— Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero acabo de descubrirlo, tu amiguito me irrita bastante—

— No le prestes más atención, al parecer ya no molestara mas esta noche, así que no dejes que lo arruine— él asintió y continuamos bailando

Y no sé si fue porque Terry quería molestar a Niel pero bailamos toda la noche, desde que él llego no baile con nadie más, hablamos mucho y la verdad que Terry me agrada bastante, es un chico que aparte de interesante es educado y me hace reír con facilidad, tiene una personalidad bastante peculiar, la verdad es que me agradaba que ahora fuéramos amigos y que ya no nos insultáramos en medio de la calle como lo hacíamos antes. Me gustaba mucho compartir mi tiempo con él.

Niel estuvo un buen rato observándonos bailar, después desapareció gran parte de la noche y luego me sorprendió verlo con Daisy, una rubia del instituto que había estado enamorada de Niel desde hace tiempo, primero habían bailado y luego se habían besado apasionadamente en medio de la pista. Me dio muchísima rabia y no por que sintiera celos como se que él había pretendido, si no porque estaba usando a la pobre chica que estaba tan enamorada de él, eso no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, yo no pensé que él fuera de ese tipo de personas, estaba aprovechándose de Daisy y jugando con sus sentimientos. Sinceramente me había desilusionado completamente.

Terry y yo estábamos descansando un poco en el balcón del departamento mientras admirábamos el cielo que estaba hermoso esa noche, había una luna llena brillando en lo alto mientras era rodeada de infinidades de estrellas. Terry me había empezado a hablar de las constelaciones y de los nombres de algunas estrellas, también de historias sobre amores espaciales y sobre naturales y yo la verdad que estaba fascinada, él sabía muchas cosas de mitología y la manera en que las contaba te hacía soñar despierta e imaginar que todas estas historias en realidad si habían sido reales.

— Que historia más hermosa, pero es una lástima que no hayan podido estar juntos al final, ¿Crees que en verdad hayan renacido en algún planeta, que la reina en verdad pudo lograrlo y ahora si hayan podido disfrutar de su amor y ser felices?— pregunte emocionada ante la ultima historia

— No lo sé, pero si la historia en verdad fue cierta, espero que sí, no puedo creer que un amor tan increíble haya sido al final tan trágico— eso era algo que me gustaba muchísimo de Terry, era un hombre serio e inteligente, pero también era romántico y lo había podido comprobar en un par de conversaciones que habíamos tenido

— ¿Tu eres Terry?— pregunto uno de los tantos invitados, él asintió— un tal Archie te anda buscando, dice que tiene algo importante que decirte, está en la cocina— y se fue

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?— pregunto preocupado— ¿Por qué no intentaría llamarme al celular? Tal vez se quedo sin batería… ¿Quieres esperarme aquí? No tardare nada—

— Claro, ve tranquilo, yo prefiero quedarme a admirar un poco más el cielo— él asintió y se fue, estuve mirando un poco más el cielo hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro— ¿Tan rápido volviste?— me gire pero no era Terry

— No, tu principito no ha vuelto— dijo molesto

— No es mi principito Niel— comente también disgustada, su actitud me estaba molestando muchísimo

— Está bien— dijo levantando sus manos— no diré nada mas, al parecer en los últimos días te molesta todo lo que digo o hago—

— Si lo que hicieras o dijeras no fueran tonterías entonces no me molestaría, pero últimamente estas actuando muy raro Niel y de verdad que es muy molesto— él entre cerró los ojos

— Solo te estoy protegiendo, algún día me lo vas a agradecer—

— Estas siendo exagerado Niel—

— Piensa lo que quieras, yo seguiré creyendo lo mismo, pero si te hace feliz que no te lo diga mas, entonces no lo haré, solo no lo lamentes luego— yo lo mire aun molesta, él guardo silencio unos segundos— ¿Quieres?— dijo ofreciéndome un vaso

— Sabes que no me gusta el alcohol—

— No es alcohol Bombón, es solo ponche, me lo dio Annie hace un segundo—

— Entonces sí, tengo algo de sed y estaba pensando en ir a buscar algo— y aceptando el vaso tome casi la mitad— iugh… ¿Qué le paso a Annie? Este ponche esta horrible—

— ¡Candy!— escuche la voz de Flammy, cuando levante la mano para que me viera se encamino a mi lado— Ven un segundo por favor— su mirada era seria

— ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?— Niel se encogió de hombros— será mejor que vaya, nos vemos luego Niel— él asintió y yo me acerque a Flammy— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Quiero pedirte un favor— su ceño se frunció mientras miraba a Niel marcharse— hace más de una hora que Sandra y Charlie subieron a la terraza y no quiero imaginar a qué, pero Ster está buscando a Charlie hace rato y aunque nosotras sepamos que hacen esos dos cuando están a solas, él no y dudo que le agrade mucho si ve la escena, no quiero que se arme un escándalo ¿Podrías ir por favor y pedirles que bajen? Paty y yo trataremos de entretener a Ster— de lejos vi a Paty conversando con él, lo más seguro y por la mirada de Ster ya se había olvidado de su amigo, pero aun así, él era muy estricto con el respeto a la moral por y si encontraba a Sandra y a Charlie haciendo algo raro se pondría como loco

— ¿Y porque no se lo pediste a Niel? Viene con ellos, ¿no?—

— Lo hice, pero el muy imbécil no quiso, dijo que no era asunto suyo está actuando muy raro hoy, así que mi último recurso eres tú, Annie está perdida bailando con Archie y no me hace caso cuando le hablo— en ese momento llego Terry

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunto al ver la expresión de Flammy

— Acompáñala por favor Terry— él frunció el ceño al no entender

— Ven— dije tomándole la mano— te explico en el camino— él asintió y me siguió mientras le contaba lo sucedido— así que espero no llegar en un momento muy vergonzoso— él rió

— ¿Qué estas tomando?— me pregunto pues aun tenía el vaso en la mano

— Ponche ¿Quieres? Aunque esta algo amargo—

— Justo pensaba buscar algo para tomar después de encontrar a Archie, pero cuando lo encontré estaba bailando con Annie, le pregunte qué pasaba y lo raro es que me dijo que no me estaba buscando, aunque si estaba bailando con Annie lo más seguro es que se olvido de todo— dijo pensativo, yo le tendí mi vaso mientras subíamos por las escaleras, él lo acepto y termino su contenido de una sola vez— No está amargo Candy, ¡Esta horrible!— se quejo— esto no es ponche—

— Bueno la verdad es que nunca voy mucho a fiestas, así que no acostumbro tomar ponche pensé que debía saber así, como no me gusta el alcohol no pensé que podría ser eso— dije algo avergonzada— perdón—

— Está bien, yo tampoco acostumbro y tampoco me gusta, tal vez le pusieron alguna bebida alcohólica, no me extrañaría, siempre lo hacen, aunque se les pasó un poquito la mano esta vez—

— Que raro, me lo dio Niel, él sabe que no me gusta el alcohol— él frunció el ceño— no hay nadie— dije cuando vi la terraza desolada— mejor así, al menos se buscaron un lugar más discreto, la ultima vez Flammy los encontró en el templo del instituto, casi los mata, tal vez Sandra por fin uso la cabeza y busco otro lado más adecuado— Terry rió

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras pero cuando faltaban un par de escalones vi borroso y por poco me caigo rodando, Terry me había tomado de la cintura para evitar la caída.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— pregunto

— Me siento mareada— dije viendo todo dar vueltas de repente— me da vueltas la cabeza—

— Debieron haberle puesto alguna bebida alcohólica muy fuerte, no estás acostumbrada por eso te mareaste, vamos a buscar algún lugar para recostarte— Terry me ayudo y buscamos la habitación de invitados de Annie

— Aquí podré descansar, ¿Quieres llamar a las chicas y avisarles? No quiero que se preocupen cuando no me vean por ningún lado— dije dándole mi celular, él busco en la agenda y hablo con Flammy unos segundos mientras le explicaba lo sucedido y le informaba que Sandra no estaba en la terraza— todo me da vueltas— me queje cuando colgó, pero dificultosamente vi a Terry fruncir el seño y sobarse los ojos con los dedos— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunte casi en un susurro, se me dificultaba mucho hablar

— Nada— dijo simplemente— al parecer me maree un poco yo también, pero ya se me pasara— cerré los ojos por un segundo, pero no sentí nada mas

* * *

Olgaliz: gracias

Talia: jaja si fue un beso particulamente especial.. robado y accidentado

ChrisK: yo recuerdo con desagrado mi primer beso... creo que se parecio al de la serie me lo robo un chico y yo lo golpie...iuyyy no se parecia en nada a Terryo Albert o ningun galan ese era el tipico baboso ah si un perfecto NIEL!

Adorable Candy: librito arma tu Anohito? me explicas eso...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Siete **

Estaba literalmente cómoda, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, me moví un par de veces para acomodarme mejor y seguir durmiendo tranquila, aunque sinceramente no recuerdo como llegue a mi casa. Escuche risas, pasos y una puerta cerrarse, se me hizo raro porque Jimmy estaba de vacaciones con mi abuela y mis padres siempre aprovechaban su ausencia para dormir hasta tarde al igual que yo. La cama se movió debajo de mi y suspiro… un momento ¿Suspiro y se movió? Abrí lentamente los ojos y comprobé que esta no era ni mi casa, ni mi habitación y por ende tampoco mi cama, levante rápidamente mi rostro para llevarme el mayor susto de toda mi vida. ¡Estaba acostada sobre Terry! ¡Había dormido con Terry!

Me separe rápidamente y me senté de golpe pues pude ver que él se estaba despertando también, pero fue aun peor segundos después, entre en completo pánico cuando pude comprobar lo más importante de todo… ¡Estaba desnuda! ¡Totalmente desnuda! Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de mis labios inevitablemente.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto sobándose los ojos, inmediatamente pude ver que el también estaba desnudo, o al menos lo que se podía ver, su torso lo estaba y de la cadera para abajo lo tapaba la sabana, pero era tan finita que se notaba claramente que no había nada más que su cuerpo desnudo bajo ella, como pude agarre parte de las sabanas y me tape avergonzada, aunque de verdad era tan transparente que no serviría para tan función

— Terry…— no pude articular más palabra, no sabía ni que decir

— ¿Candy? ¿Qué…?— él me miro el rostro fijamente y su expresión cambio a una de terror, si, ahora él también había notado la peculiar escena— ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo puede…? ¿Qué…?— y tampoco podía hablar

— ¿Tu sabes por qué estamos durmiendo juntos?— pregunte avergonzada y sintiendo mi rostro ardiendo del sonrojo, él recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada y entonces comprobó lo peor, que estábamos desnudos, instintivamente me tape un poco los pechos con los brazos, la maldita sabana no me ayudaba a nada

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios paso?— Exclamo realmente sorprendido

— ¿Qué acaso tu… tampoco recuerdas nada?— él me miro serio y negó

— No, ¿Tu tampoco?— yo negué simplemente— ¡Demonios! Te juro que no se qué paso, lo último que recuerdo es que te traje aquí anoche, hable con Flammy y después empecé a ver borroso—

— Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, solo me acuerdo que me trajiste aquí porque me sentía mareada—

— No entiendo absolutamente nada, esta situación es inexplicable—

— ¿Acaso nosotros dos…?— pregunte realmente temerosa y empezando a sentir el corazón acelerado— ¿Acaso estuvimos… juntos anoche? Volví a preguntar avergonzada y sintiendo mis ojos nublarse

— Espera por favor Candy, no llores, déjame pensar un segundo, aunque primero tendríamos que vestirnos antes de que entre alguien y tengamos que dar explicaciones que ni nosotros sabemos— yo me horrorice ante la idea

— Está bien… pero ¿Podrías?— él asintió entendiendo lo que le pedí y se dio la vuelta, rápidamente empecé a buscar mi ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo y me vestí lo más rápido que pude— ya estoy lista, puedes cambiarte, yo también me daré vuelta— me gire hacia la pared y le di tiempo para que se cambiara, a los pocos segundos ya estaba listo, me fije en el reloj que estaba en la pared y me di cuenta que solo eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, aun no había amanecido, así que se me ocurrió algo rápido— Terry, antes de que pensemos cualquier cosa ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? Aun es temprano y quiero creer que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, y antes de que vean algo y piensen cualquier cosa prefiero que nos vayamos y hablemos en otro lado más tranquilos— él asintió

— Bien, vamos entonces—

Él abrió la puerta miro primero por el pasillo y salió, yo lo seguí sintiendo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tenía mucho miedo de que alguien nos viera y preguntara algo que no sabría responder, en efecto no había nadie, así que suspire aliviada, la fiesta se había acabado y el lugar estaba vacío, aunque cuando cruzamos el pasillo frente al cuarto de Annie se escucharon ruidos.

— _¡Archie!— _esa fue claramente la voz de Annie, luego siguió un gemido

— ¿Archie?— pregunto Terry en voz baja, luego escuchamos otro gemido mas y entonces comprendimos lo que estaban haciendo— es la mejor oportunidad para salir— dijo y empezamos a caminar silenciosamente pero apresurados hacia la salida, Terry había traído su auto así que lo fuimos a buscar al estacionamiento, subimos aun en silencio y en menos de diez minutos estábamos en su departamento

— Yo… Terry…— no sabía que decir estaba desconcertada, ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala, él tenía los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas y con las manos se tapaba el rostro, cuando me escucho se acerco y se acuclillo frente a mi

— Escúchame Candy— dijo tomando mis manos— te juro por lo más sagrado que no se qué demonios paso anoche, si es verdad que algo paso entre nosotros, te juro que no fue premeditado— me miro preocupado

— Te creo Terry— dije sintiéndolo de verdad— lo más seguro es que fue la bebida, como dijiste tal vez tenia alcohol y yo no estoy acostumbrada a tomar… y— dije de nuevo sintiendo mis ojos nublarse, esta vez él me abrazo para tranquilizarme— lo que más me molesta, es que ahora no solo no recuerdo mi primer beso, sino que tampoco recuerdo mi primera vez— un sollozo escapo de mis labios y Terry me abrazo con más fuerza

— Lo peor es que esta vez no sé qué decirte para hacerte sentir mejor— dijo mientras limpiaba mis mejillas— porque sinceramente no puedo encontrar una explicación razonable a todo esto, me siento desconcertado— luego frunció el ceño pensativo— dime algo— yo lo mire fijamente— ¿Con quién hablaste antes de Flammy y después de que me fui?—

— Solo con Niel— dije tratando de controlar mis lágrimas

— Ahora que me acuerdo, fue él quien te dio la bebida ¿No?—

— Si, dijo que Annie acababa de entregársela— Terry frunció el ceño, yo comprendí que estaba pensando

— ¿No estarás pensando que fue Niel?—

— Tu no hablaste con nadie más, ambos tomamos del mismo vaso, anteriormente yo no había tomado nada y mientras estuviste conmigo, tu tampoco ¿No se te hace extraño?— yo analice un poco las cosas y algo de verdad tenían sus palabras

— Tengo que ir a preguntarle, tal vez él sepa que tenía la bebida o si no se la dio Annie tal vez podamos saber bien que paso— me iba a levantar pero él me detuvo

— No— yo lo mire extrañada

— Si es cierto lo que dices, solo él podrá explicarme lo que pasó— me queje

— Piensa Candy ¿Por qué motivo querría el drogarte? Porque ahora estoy seguro que no era alcohol, y que esa bebida no se la dio Annie, ni tu ni yo nos hemos quejado ni una sola vez por dolores de cabeza y además con tan poca cantidad no podríamos habernos emborrachado a tal punto de no recordar nada, además también estoy seguro de que yo no estaba incluido en sus planes, fue un error que yo tomara de tu vaso— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, él tenía mucha razón, pero la verdad es que todo parecía una película— ¿Qué motivo tendría él? ¿Qué ganaría?—

— ¡No lo sé!— dije frustrada, todo esto me tenía demasiado nerviosa

— Es más que obvio Candy, si ya una vez estuvo a punto de robarte un beso sabiendo lo que tu pensabas sobre ello, ¿No podría intentar también lo mismo con tu primera vez?— su ceño estaba fruncido

— Niel no sería capaz de algo así— dije no tan convencida— no creo… yo no sé… ahora no se qué pensar— acepte al final

— No importa, sea o no sea el culpable de drogarnos dudo que te lo diga así de simple solo porque se lo preguntes, si él fue y vas a preguntarle sobre lo que paso anoche, lo más seguro es que me va a pasar toda la culpa a mí, los hechos apuntan a que yo soy el más posible responsable y si no lo fue con mayor razón me hará el culpable, sabes bien que no soy de su agrado, pero a mí lo único que me importa es que tú me creas a mí— me tomo el rostro con sus manos— ¿Me crees cuando te digo que no tuve nada que ver con todo esto? Yo no planee que estuviéramos juntos, necesito que me digas lo que piensas en verdad, por favor Candy— sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia

— Ya te dije que te creo Terry, se la persona que eres y sé que no serias capaz de hacerme algo así, yo en ningún momento eh dudado de ti— él suspiro y me abrazo

— Gracias, significa mucho para mí esas palabras— yo correspondí su abrazo— ahora lo que tienes que hacer en vez de preguntarle si sabe lo que pudo pasar, es estar atenta ante lo que él solo te diga—

— ¿Atenta?—

— Si, si tuvo que ver en algo, lo más seguro es que te hará alguna pregunta sobre la fiesta, no sé, cualquier cosa para enterarse de que paso al final con nosotros, y tu no le vas a dar ninguna pista, si pregunta responde que te dio sueño y te fuiste a dormir, nada mas— yo asentí

— Ahora que lo pienso Niel estuvo actuando muy raro anoche, hasta Flammy dijo lo mismo, pero la verdad es que aun no puedo cree que sea capaz de algo así… él siempre ha sido tan bueno… yo la verdad que aun no puedo creer que paso todo esto— estuvimos unos segundos en silencio, Terry suspiro y se sentó ahora en el sofá junto a mi

— Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo— me dijo de repente muy serio— pero necesito que te tranquilices y no vayas a llorar por favor— yo me angustie

— ¿Qué cosa?— él suspiro y tomo una de mis manos

— Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que aunque no haya tenido nada que ver en esto, me siento realmente culpable, no importa el estado en el que estaba no sé cómo demonios pude llegar tan lejos contigo, no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada, pero aun así no es justo que seas tú la que haya perdido tanto, tantos deseos que tenias de que fuera diferente tu primera vez y en cierto modo yo te robe la posibilidad de cumplirlo— yo baje la mirada

— No es tu culpa Terry, y no sé si te sentirás mejor pero la verdad es que prefiero que haya sido contigo de esta forma y no con Niel aprovechándose de mi— dije en verdad empezando a creer que había sido él el culpable, no podía existir otra explicación

— Pero hay algo mucho más importante Candy— yo lo mire esperando que continuara, él se movió incomodo—te quiero decir, que lo más seguro es que si anoche estuvimos juntos fue sin ninguna protección — yo lo mire preocupada— yo no acostumbro ser del tipo de hombre que se acuesta con cualquiera, así que no tenía ningún preservativo conmigo porque fui a la fiesta con una intención totalmente diferente—

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que…? ¿Qué hay la posibilidad de que yo pueda estar…?— él asintió, yo me quede sin aliento— ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?— dije casi en un susurro y al borde de un ataque de nervios— ¿Qué voy a hacer si llega a ser verdad?— pregunte ahora alarmada mientras me levantaba bruscamente— ¡Solo tengo dieciocho años! Mis padres me van a querer matar—

— Cálmate por favor— dijo él acercándose y tomándome de los hombros— no estás sola Candy, yo no te voy a dejar sola en ningún momento— no pude aguantarlo más y me tire a sus brazos llorando, esta situación en verdad que era la más horrible de mi vida, todo era una mierda

— ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto Terry?— me queje contra su pecho, él me dio un suave beso en la cabeza— ¿Por qué a nosotros?—

— Tranquila Candy, yo estoy contigo, no te pongas así, cálmate por favor ya vamos a pensar en algo—


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Ocho**

Llore por largo rato, saque toda la frustración, el miedo y la vergüenza que tenia por medio de mis lágrimas, en todo momento Terry estuvo conmigo, cuando por fin me calme saco un pañuelo y me seco el rostro, debía estar hecha un desastre pero no me importaba nada, después de comprobar que no iba a llorar mas, fue a la cocina e hizo algo de té, me ofreció desayunar, pues ya eran las siete de la mañana y habíamos estado despiertos desde que llegamos, yo negué su ofrecimiento porque dudaba que algo pudiera pasar de mi garganta él tampoco quiso comer nada, pero trajo el té, y la verdad es que me ayudo mucho a calmarme.

— Necesito hablar con Flammy— dije de repente pensando en algo y sacando mi celular desesperada, Terry me miro algo curioso, yo solo le pedí con la mirada que aguardara y puse el alta voz del teléfono para que también escuchara

— _¿Hola?_— se escucho la voz adormilada de mi amiga

— Flammy, soy Candy—

— _Ah hola Candy, ¿Cómo puedes estar despierta a esta hora?_— bostezo—_ Se supone que fuiste tú la que se emborracho, yo recién me acosté hace un par de horas y aunque no tome absolutamente nada estoy muerta_— luego hubo otro bostezo

— Perdona que te despierte, pero no sabía si Terry te había avisado, me quede dormida y no supe mas nada de ustedes—

— _Si, me llamo y me contó que te tomaste un ponche con alcohol y te sentías mareada, eres increíble, emborracharse solo con un poquito de ponche—_ dijo medio casi en un susurro pues aun estaba adormilada

— ¿Todo termino bien al final? Disculpen que las haya dejado con el desastre y no las haya ayudado a ordenar un poco—

— _No arreglamos nada todavía—_ yo ya lo sabía, había pasado por la sala de Annie antes de salir y era un terrible desastre, pero quería tratar de sacarle algo de información por mínima que fuera—_ ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa? Cuando Niel se entero se ofreció a buscarte para llevarte, pero no los vi salir_— Terry frunció el ceño

— ¿Niel?—

— _Si, él fue a buscarte cuando se entero, estaba muy preocupado, cuando le dije que te sentías mal salió corriendo, después de eso no lo vi más, por eso pensé que se habían ido_—

— No, Terry fue quien me trajo—

— _Tal vez llegó tarde y ya se habían ido, lo más seguro es que se aburrió y por eso no lo vi mas, estuvo raro toda la noche_— dijo dando un fuerte bostezo

— Será mejor que vayas a dormir, perdona que te haya despertado a esta hora, nos vemos después— ella contesto algo in entendible y comprendí que se había quedado dormida, así que corte

— Te lo dije, él tiene algo que ver en todo esto— dijo Terry bastante serio

— Lo que me preocupa es que vaya a contarle a alguien sobre esto, o a mis padres, tal vez nos vio y está esperando para hacerme algún reclamo— comente preocupada, Terry me miro por un rato

— No lo hará— dijo después de estar pensando concentrado, luego me tomo el rostro con las manos— Candy, creo que me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante, aunque ya lo sospechaba— dijo riendo yo fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo si estábamos casi jodidos?

— ¿De qué?— él continúo riendo

— ¡De que no paso nada entre nosotros!— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Nosotros estábamos…?—

— Ya lo sé, estábamos desnudos, pero eso no nos explica nada— me interrumpió

— Terry, cuando me desperté estaba arriba tuyo, ¡Los dos estábamos desnudos! ¿Si eso no nos explica nada entonces qué?— dije fuertemente sonrojada

— Se que si pensamos en eso es la primera conclusión que podemos sacar, pero aparte de eso no tenemos más nada que nos haga llegar a esa conclusión—

— No te entiendo—

— Hace rato que tengo esa idea rondándome la cabeza, se me hace demasiado extraño que hayamos estado juntos y no lo recordemos, he estado queriendo hacerte una pregunta desde hace horas pero no me he atrevido a hacerlo porque no quería que te sintieras incomoda después de lo que mucho que ya lo has estado hoy, pero ahora que esta la probabilidad de que no hayamos estado juntos…—

— ¡¿Qué pregunta?— lo apure, estaba dando muchas vueltas y me ponía nerviosa

— Bueno— dijo sonrojándose un poco, aclaro su garganta antes de continuar— Desde que despertaste ¿No te duele nada? ¿No sientes ninguna incomodidad?— yo me sonroje fuertemente pero entendí que quería decir

— Ahora que lo dices… no… me siento como siempre—

— ¿Ves? Tú sigues siendo virgen Candy, si hubiéramos estado juntos de esa forma mínimo deberías sentirte incomoda ¡o algo! Era supuestamente tu primera vez, aunque no es cien por ciento seguro, por lo general siempre duele y lo más lógico es que al día siguiente notes la diferencia y sientas algún tipo de incomodidad. Yo sinceramente no me siento como si hubiera hecho el amor toda la noche, me siento igual que siempre— estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo se sentiría si hubiera tenido sexo toda la noche, pero gracias a Dios cerré la boca a tiempo

— ¿Crees que en verdad no paso nada?— pregunte animada, él asintió y yo me lance a abrazarlo llena de felicidad— ¡Que alegría! De verdad no podía creer que fuera tan mala mi suerte para que mi primera vez fuera así de precipitada—

— Ya puedes estar tranquila Candy— dijo sonriendo pero luego se calló y se puso serio— Pero eso igual no cambia el hecho de que Niel te drogo, por error también lo hizo conmigo y encima quiso hacernos creer que habíamos estado juntos, estoy tan seguro de que fue él que podría jurarlo, él fue el único aparte de Flammy que se entero y el único que fue a vernos, podría poner en juego hasta mi vida para asegurar que él mismo nos desnudo y nos cambio de posiciones— yo también lo pensaba

— Lo más seguro es que cuando entro y vio que también te habías dormido aprovecho para dejarte mal conmigo—

— Hace rato que me ha estado amenazando con esa maldita idea de que me propasare contigo, pero ahora puedo ver que quien se quería propasar era él—

— Debió haber imaginado que si yo despertaba viéndonos desnudos lo primera que iba a pensar era que habías abusado de mi estado para estar conmigo y que después iba a salir corriendo a buscarlo y le iba a dar la razón a él sobre sus advertencias, mientras le pedía disculpas por no haberlo escuchado—

— Pero fue demasiado lejos, ahora sí que vamos a ir a verlo, y esta vez será por algo muy distinto de preguntarle que paso— dijo furioso

— Espera Terry no vale la pena que te pongas así, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea bastante descabella si lo pienso realmente, pero no dejo de creer que es lo mejor que podemos hacerle, pero necesitaría que estés de acuerdo conmigo para llevarla a cabo, y no sé si estarás muy dispuesto a hacerlo—

— ¿Cuál es?— pregunto curioso

— Si nos ponemos a pensar, todo esto lo hizo con el fin de que me enoje contigo y piense mal de ti y de que al final vaya a su lado buscando refugio y dándole la razón de todo ¿No?— él asintió— ¿Qué te parece si le damos vuelta a su plan? ¿Y si en vez de enojarme contigo hago todo lo contrario?—

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

— Me encantaría mucho hacerle pensar que gracias a lo que hizo en vez de disgustarnos nos enamoramos, decirle que somos novios y que gracias a lo que paso en la fiesta nos dimos cuenta que nos amamos, que decidimos darnos la oportunidad de estar juntos y como después de todo no recordábamos nada de lo sucedido cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez, al despertar quisimos intentarlo de nuevo pero esta vez en plena lucidez y que la experiencia fue _fantástica_— sonreí ante el pensamiento, Terry me miro con los ojos abiertos, se que estaba diciendo cosas realmente descabelladas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de Niel cuando se lo dijera si él había tenido tan malas intenciones conmigo, esto era lo mínimo que yo podía hacer, lo mínimo

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a mentir así?— pregunto incrédulo

— Si— dije realmente seria y con plena conciencia de lo que estaba hablando— Niel jugó con algo muy importante para mi Terry, y no solo eso, si tú por casualidad no te hubieras puesto en medio de sus planes, hoy habría despertado igual desnuda pero en vez de ser contigo, hubiera sido con él y esta vez en serio no sería virgen y habría pasado mi primera vez sin yo enterarme de nada, quien sabe que se habría inventado para excusar lo que supuestamente hicimos los dos cuando todo lo planeo él solo, quien sabe desde cuando planeo aprovecharse de mí en la fiesta y yo de ingenua caí tan fácilmente, yo confiaba en él cien por ciento, aunque me molestara tanto su actitud de estos días, nunca me iba a imaginar que sería capaz de hacer algo así, por favor Terry, sígueme el juego— le rogué

— Pero claro que acepto, no tienes que pedirlo dos veces Candy— dijo enojado— aparte de todo lo que dijiste, el muy hijo de puta— era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de palabra de sus labios, en serio estaba enojado— no solo quiso hacerte todo eso, si no que trato de hacerme quedar mal a mí, trato de dejarme como el maldito aprovechado que es él, que sería capaz de aprovecharse de una situación así, si tú fueras un poquito más desconfiada de la gente no me habrías creído absolutamente nada y si por su culpa yo te llegaba a perder, de ser así lo habría ido a matar con mis propias manos por hacerte desconfiar de mí y hacerte creer que yo hubiera sido capaz de aprovecharme de ti, eso es motivo más que suficiente para que acepte, pero hay un pequeño problema—

— ¿Cuál?— pregunte curiosa y algo sonrojada por sus palabras

— Te pusiste como loca cuando accidentalmente me besaste ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando estemos frente a Niel y él espere que actuemos como verdaderos novios? Además tú trataras de aparentar que somos una pareja con mucho más confianza que simples besos ¿Qué vas a hacer en ese momento?—

— Bueno— dije poniéndome algo nerviosa y sonrojada— no había pensado mucho en eso, pero ahora que lo dices, tu puedes ayudarme un poco— él arqueo una ceja

— ¿De qué forma?—

— La verdad es que ya me importa una mierda lo de mi primer beso, después de lo que paso hoy lo único que quiero es darle a Niel su merecido, además, después de pensar que pude haber dejado de ser virgen sin estar plenamente consciente del momento y de que tal vez existiera la posibilidad de estar embarazada, un beso pasa a ser algo mínimo ante la gravedad de lo demás—

— ¿Estás segura?— yo asentí, él me miro por unos segundos y suspiro— Acepto entonces—

— Pero…— me calle, él me miro esperando que continuara— bueno… me da mucha vergüenza Terry— él sonrío

— ¿Qué es?—

— Pues, vas a tener que ayudarme un poco con todo, si pienso contarle cosas a Niel sobre nosotros, debo tener mínimo algo de conocimiento ¿No? Y la verdad es que no se absolutamente nada, nunca quise que las chicas me hablaran nada del tema porque a veces son demasiado explicitas, pero esta vez se que Niel va a empezar a preguntar y quiero darle el gusto de responder a cada pregunta… y además, bueno— volví a dudar— yo no sé besar y si pensamos hacerlo frente a Niel, por lo menos debe parecer que lo hacemos a menudo ¿No? Y bueno… yo quería…— de nuevo dude

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe?— me pregunto serio, yo asentí

* * *

flor: y que realidad!

Adorable Candy: 1. si una jugada muy sucuia

2: no he leido ese final donde lo puedo ...

3. de los fic solo uno lo he escrito yop.. los otros con autoriazcion de las escritoras los he adaptado la autora de labios del pecado ha tenido un fuerte problema personal por lo que no ha podido seguirlo

4 . espero que se aclare todo...

annie de madero: siiiiii es triste pero real.. y nop en esta serie no son familiares..

ChrisK: si mi mami siempre me ha dicho si quieres emborracharte haslo en casa y nunca aceptes nada y si lo haces fijate bien en el mas minimo detalle color olor y contextura

Amparo de Grandchester : si realmente hay mujers y hombres que se prestan hacer esas "chanchadas" decimos aqui... por eso hay que estar muyyyyyyy alertas


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Nueve**

— Solo basta con que me muestres un poco como hacerlo y no parecer tan torpe—

— Vaya ahora no solo debo enseñarte matemáticas, también debo enseñarte a besar— comento en broma pero yo me sonroje fieramente, él rió

— Si te molesta no es necesario—

— No te preocupes Candy, a mi es a quien menos me va a molestar— de nuevo me sonroje— si es un placer enseñarte matemáticas, enseñarte a besar es todo un honor— yo sonreí un poco a sus palabras

— ¿En serio piensas eso?— él asintió

— Me estás dando el privilegio que muchos han querido y no han podido, claro que es un honor— yo suspire

— Gracias— dije sonrojada— Pero ¿Cuándo empezamos?—

— Cuando tú quieras— dijo serio

— ¿Qué te parece ahora?— me atreví a decir, él arqueo una ceja

— ¿Ya? ¿No tienes que prepararte psicológicamente o algo?— sonrió

— No, mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido aprenderé ¿Te parece que está mal?— él negó— si espero mucho empezare a darle muchas vueltas al asunto y tal vez me arrepienta de algo que siento que es justo hacer—

— Luego no digas que no te di la oportunidad de echarte para atrás— yo negué, él se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro en sus manos, mi corazón empezó a latir— ¿Estas listas?— yo simplemente asentí— Cierra los ojos— dude un poco pero los cerré— primero será lento, solo quiero que te acostumbres, párame cuando quieras— yo asentí, él se acerco lentamente hasta mi y pude sentir su aliento golpeando contra el mío, pero no se acercaba mas

— ¿Pasa algo malo?— dije abriendo los ojos y viendo que me miraba fijamente

— No, simplemente estaba comprobando lo que ya sabía—

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunte temerosa de que se arrepintiera

— Que eres muy hermosa Candy— el corazón se me acelero y de nuevo me sonroje, él rió un poco pero de nuevo se empezó a acercar, instantáneamente cerré los ojos y segundos después sentí sus labios por fin sobre los míos

Se sentían suaves y se movían lentamente, era realmente agradable y tranquilo, me gustaba su forma de besar, podría estar haciendo esto todo el día. Pero lastimosamente no tardo mucho y se separo, yo abrí los ojos y de nuevo me estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Y? ¿Esta vez si vas a recordar tu primer beso?— yo me sonroje y asentí— ¿No vas a salir corriendo?— dijo bromeando, esta vez negué, no era capaz de articular palabra, estaba muy avergonzada— ¿Qué tal se sintió?—

— Se sintió muy bien— dije encontrando por fin m voz— pero ¿Yo que tal lo hice?— pregunte preocupada, él sonrío

— Para ser tu primer beso, lo hiciste de maravilla—

— ¿De verdad?— él asintió

— ¿Quieres que continuemos?—

— Si— dije simplemente, segundos después tenía sus labios de nuevo contra los míos

Nos besamos muchas veces, tanto que llegue al punto de olvidar el motivo real del porque nos estábamos besando, después de un rato empezamos a ponernos de acuerdo en lo que diríamos y haríamos cuando estuviéramos frente a Niel, luego Terry me llevo hasta la casa de Annie, pues había hablado con las chicas para reunirnos allí, pensaba contarles todo, pues aparte de que ellas estarían encantadas de ayudarnos, no era justo que siguieran pensando que Niel era la buena persona que nosotros habíamos creído cuando en verdad era todo un patán.

En casa de Annie y mientras limpiábamos el desorden de la noche anterior, les conté lo que en verdad había sucedido y no lo podían creer, así que como imagine estuvieron dispuestas a ayudarnos a Terry y a mí con el plan, aunque no faltaron los comentarios de Sandra sobre lo desafortunada que fui al no haber estado con Terry de verdad, y los de Annie sobre las probabilidades que teníamos de ser novios en serio. Aunque les deje claro que solo lo hacíamos para vengarnos de Niel, ninguna me prestó atención.

Ya era lunes y hoy pondría el plan en marcha, lo más seguro es que Niel me buscaría para hablar de la fiesta y tratar de sacarme información, así que cuando puse un pie en el instituto de inmediato se dibujo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, la primera razón, porque me moría de ganas por ver qué cara haría Niel y la segunda, porque sonriendo podría dejar en claro lo feliz que estaba con mi recién empezada _relación_. Y como siendo llamado por mis pensamientos, Niel ingreso en el salón de clases y de inmediato me busco con la mirada, en cuanto me vio, se acerco.

— ¡Hola Niel!— salude animada cuando estaba cerca de mí, él frunció un poco el ceño pero luego disimulo alegría también

— Hola Bombón, estas muy sonriente el día de hoy—

— No veo por qué no debería estarlo— me hice la desentendida

— No digo que no lo debas estar, pero estas más alegre de lo normal—

— La vida es bella, ¿Qué más razón puede haber?— él frunció el ceño

— ¿Cómo te termino de ir en la fiesta?— pregunto disimulado

— Demasiado bien— de nuevo su expresión fue de extrañeza

— Flammy me dijo que te emborrachaste y tu nunca lo haces ¿Cómo pudo terminar de irte bien así? ¿No te sentías mal al día siguiente?—

— La verdad es que al día siguiente me sentí de maravilla, pero es cierto, al parecer la bebida que me diste tenía algo de alcohol— él se puso tenso

— ¿En serio? No lo sabía, perdóname—

— No hay problema, gracias a eso te dedo mucho— sonreí, él frunció el ceño

— ¿Por qué?— yo disimule dudar

— Bueno, no sé si deba contártelo— la incertidumbre se notaba clara en su rostro

— Sabes que soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que quieras— hipócrita

— Pero es que tú has estado molestando mucho últimamente Niel, te vas a enojar— él sonrío, debe creer que le contare la historia que él muy descaradamente creo

— Te prometí no hacerlo más, dime— yo sonreí

— Bueno, la verdad es que si hay una razón especial por la que estoy más feliz que siempre— él arqueo una ceja— Terry y yo somos novios— su rostro era todo un poema, no se lo podía creer, se notaba en su rostro lo muy sorprendido que estaba

— ¿Pero cómo puede ser? No debería… ¿Por qué?—

— Me prometiste que no ibas a molestar mas sobre el tema Niel— me hice de nuevo la inocente, él compuso su rostro y me miro serio

— Ya lo sé, pero dime ¿Cómo es que paso?— yo intente sonrojarme para darle valides a la historia, y lo logre, solo fue necesario recordar la escena de Terry y yo desnudos en la cama para que un fuerte rojo apareciera en mi rostro, Niel me miraba atento

— La verdad es que como no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol, con el ponche que me diste me emborrache terriblemente— empecé a relatar la historia que ya había planeado— Terry tampoco está acostumbrado y también tomo del vaso, y bueno…— hice una pausa a propósito— al parecer eso era lo que necesitábamos para animarnos un poco y— hice otra pausa— al día siguiente despertamos en la habitación de invitados de Annie— aclare mi garganta de nuevo apropósito, él debía creer que me costaba mucho contar la historia por la vergüenza— bueno… desnudos— él frunció el ceño pero aun no decía nada— pero ninguno de los dos recordaba nada, entre una cosa y otra nos confesamos lo que sentíamos y bueno, ya que no recordábamos nada de cómo había sido la noche anterior, pues… lo repetimos y fue realmente _fantástico_— remate

— ¡¿Qué?— grito colérico

— ¡Shh! Guarda silencio Niel, me prometiste que no te pondrías así— le regañe

— ¿Pero como no quieres que me ponga así? ¿Qué acaso estas ciega? Él estúpido se aprovecho de ti, se aprovecho de que estabas borracha—

— No— dije rotundamente y tratando de disimular mi satisfacción— él no es así, además yo accedí a que lo repitiéramos Niel, aunque la primera vez lo hice sin estar muy consciente, la segunda sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y no me arrepiento de nada, fue lo más increíble del mundo, además ahora somos novios Niel, tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a _hacer el amor_ cuando queramos—

— No me des mas detalles Candy, no son necesarios— dijo frunciendo el ceño— me alegro mucho por ti, si el estúpido ese y tú ahora son novios me alegro— pero se notaba que no le alegraba nada— será mejor que me vaya a mi lugar, estaba por llegar el profesor— y sin más se fue a su asiento, su expresión todo el día fue de enojo y frustración, y se lo merecía rotundamente, pues luego de hablar con él estaba absolutamente segura de que en verdad había sido Niel quien nos había drogado, así que ahora tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos

Cuando terminaron las clases hable con las chicas y les conté mi conversación con Niel, todas despotricaron de él cuanto pudieron, y al final Annie pensó una idea bastante descabellada pero aunque a mí me llamo la atención, no estoy muy segura de que Terry piense lo mismo.

De nuevo eran las cinco en punto cuando estaba tocando el timbre en el departamento de Terry, últimamente estaba siendo muy puntual, especialmente con él, hoy tenía mi correspondiente clase de matemáticas, así que le contaría lo que pensó Annie y mi conversación con Niel después de estudiar.

— Así que ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que fue él— termine de contarle lo sucedido. Él sonrío. Ya habían pasado nuestras tres horas de estudio y después de aprender cosas nuevas y mejorar las anteriores, dimos por finalizada la clase de hoy así que pude hablar tranquilamente con Terry

— Me hubiera encantado estar presente y de algún modo hundirle el dedo en la yaga—

— Eso me recuerda algo más que tengo que contarte—

— ¿Qué es?—

— Fue todo idea de Annie, la verdad es que yo no estoy muy convencida, además tendríamos que hacerlo mañana mismo y no estoy tan preparada mentalmente— él me miro con curiosidad

— Dime de una vez Candy, no le des tantas vueltas—

— Veras, mi hermano Jimmy está de vacaciones y mis padres se irán mañana en la mañana a New York y no volverán hasta dos días después, Annie sugirió que le mostráramos más directamente a Niel nuestra supuesta relación—

— ¿Y qué es lo que sugiere?—

— Si aceptamos hacerlo, ellas invitaran a Niel y a los chicos a salir, Annie quiere que _casualmente_ nosotros pasemos justo por donde ellas estarán y cuando nos inviten a quedarnos nosotros neguemos con cualquier escusa y dejemos claro que me vas a llevar a casa, cuando lo hagamos ellas se encargaran de insinuar que ya que estamos solos lo más seguro es que aprovecharemos la ocasión para… para…— Terry sonrío, aun me daba mucha vergüenza hablar sobre el tema

— ¿Para estar juntos?— yo asentí

— Conociendo a Niel se que irá a mi casa y tratara de impedir que lo hagamos y a incomodarnos como pueda y entonces nosotros le daremos una sorpresa— él levanto una ceja

— ¿Quieres que Niel vea que supuestamente hacemos el amor?— pregunto incrédulo, yo me puse algo nerviosa ante la idea

— La verdad es que yo no estoy muy convencida del todo, siento que soy una persona muy mala por querer hacerle eso, pero cuando lo analizo bien, no puedo dejar de pensar en que él quiso drogarme para aprovecharse de mí, así que mostrarle en vivo como otro hace lo que él quiso hacer por la fuerza, me hace definitivamente querer darle un merecido—

— No sé si eres mala persona por querer hacerlo, pero siendo así entonces yo también lo soy, porque si tu aceptas yo también acepto hacerlo, esta vez sí voy a estar presente para ver su cara, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo— yo sonreí

— Entonces déjame llamar a las chicas— y sacando mi celular marque el numero de Annie y le dije que aceptábamos, ella se alegro mucho y dijo que hablaría con las demás así invitaban a los chicos con tiempo, y que mañana me daba los detalles de todo, después de quedar con Terry para mañana, él me llevo a mi casa

Estando acostada en mi cama me puse a pensar en lo increíblemente hipócrita que era la vida, el chico que considere mi mejor amigo por años, al que quería tanto resulto ser un terrible imbécil, en cambio al que creí un patán arrogante y engreído resulto ser un hombre supremamente bueno y encantador, además de ser guapísimo. Y realmente era guapísimo, no me arrepentía de haberme dejado besar por él, pues yo siempre había querido darle mi primer beso a alguien que cuando menos me gustara, y tenía que aceptar que Terry me gustaba mucho, aparte de guapo era una buena persona y realmente inteligente, además a él parecía no molestarle el hecho de fingir ser mi pareja, así que tal vez yo tampoco le era tan indiferente, por eso había aceptado y propuesto toda esta farsa, porque con Terry me sentía cómoda, con él no era difícil fingir que éramos algo más que amigos y aunque me daba algo de vergüenza pensar en lo que intentaríamos hacer mañana, al final no me importaba, si era con él se que todo saldría bien. Y con ese pensamiento positivo me dormí.

* * *

Karina Grandchester: gracias.. y si a mi tambien me gusta leer los fic ya terminados desde hace un tiempo porque me quede sin uñas soy demasiado ansiosa...

Talia: si que favorsote hizo este Niel...

Adorable Candy: Gracias revisare a ver que encuentrooo.. mmm que emocion! Te imaginas un tutor de besos como terry mmmm.. creo que nunca me graduaria

Jessy White: naaaaa... creo que niel le dejo los mejores recuerdos.. solo que ella aun no lo acepta

Anttealb: tan rapido como mi hija y labores me permiten lo juro... espero te guste...

flor: siiiiiii un amigo asi es de sueñossssssss...

fk: oooooooooooooooooo!

Amparo de Grandchester: me alegra que te ENCANTARA EL CAPITULO... sabes que esas cosas no solo pasan en fiestas, tambien a pleno luz de dia, en restaurantes o cafes, mi mami una vez fue a tomarse un cafe con un excompañero, tuvo q ir al baño unos segundos y cuando regreso Gracias a Dios tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado vio al tonto muy nervioso y noto que el cafe tienia algo raro por lo que "accidentalmente" lo rego y descubrio una pequeña pastilla a medio disolver en la taza... le hizo un escandalo...por eso dice que siempre hay que hacerle caso al instinto y tener un poquito de malicia...

ChrisK: insisto yo repruebo toda materia que terry me de


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**Mis disculpas chicas pero es que estuve enferma de colitis y uffffff no me queria ni yo...**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Diez **

"_Estamos en el café De Anthony "_ decía el mensaje de Paty, segundos más tardes volvió a sonar mi celular

"_Niel pregunto por ti, y le dijimos que estabas con Terry"_ ahora era un mensaje de Flammy

"_Apúrense y vengan rápido, no creo que se quede mucho tiempo, Sandra y Charlie no paran de discutir"_ le toco el turno a Annie

"_Estoy esperando a Terry, no debe tardar mucho, nos vemos luego"_ le respondí a la ultima

Estaba muy nerviosa, una cosa era decirle a Niel que Terry y yo éramos novios y otra muy diferente era tratar de serlo sin meter la pata. Me había arreglado mucho para este día, me había puesto un pantalón azul claro ajustado, una blusa negra de cuello de tortuga con dos aberturas a los costados y una cinta azul cruzando de lado a lado cada abertura, botas de tacón negras, el cabello suelto, nada de maquillaje, pues nunca lo usaba. Terry me había llamado hacia cinco minutos avisándome que venía hacia acá, cuando sentí una bocina salí a la puerta y me quede con la boca abierta cuando vi a Terry más guapo que nunca, estaba recostado junto a su motocicleta con un casco bajo el brazo y saludándome con la mano libre, su ropa era casual pero no dejaba de verse realmente sexy. Cuando cerré la puerta se acerco hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Hola, te vez realmente hermosa el día de hoy Candy— yo me sonroje

— ¿Lo crees?— él asintió— gracias, tu también te vez muy bien Terry—

— ¿Te molesta que haya traído la moto? Cuando venia pensé en que tal vez no te gustan y preferirías ir en auto—

— Para nada, siempre quise subir a una, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo—

— Bueno, pues hoy será tu primera vez— dijo entregándome el casco, yo pensé en que no lo sería solo por subir en moto, aunque no era literal luego él y yo tendríamos que hacer el amor y con espectadores— sube, Flammy estuvo mandándome mensajes para decirme que estaban en el café de Archie y que teníamos que apurarnos—

— A mí también—

— Entonces mejor vámonos, aprovechare la oportunidad para dejarle a Archie un libro que me prestó, así tendremos mayor escusa para estar ahí— yo asentí y subí a la moto mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, se sentía realmente bien estar así con él, se veía muy sexy manejando su moto, segundos después, Terry arranco a toda velocidad

Cuando llegamos Terry paro en la calle de en frente del café, gracias a que no me había quitado el casco pude ver con mas disimulo que justo estábamos frente a la mesa de los chicos, sonreí al pensar que las chicas habían escogido la mejor mesa de todas, estaba junto a la ventana y desde ahí se podía ver toda la calle sin problemas. Al parecer Terry también lo noto, porque cuando estaciono la moto se acerco y me abrazo.

— Bueno querida _novia_— dijo sonriendo— llego la hora de la función— yo simplemente sonreí y segundos después sentí sus labios moverse sobre los míos, inmediatamente le cruce los brazos al cuello y le correspondí, cuando fue necesario aire nos separamos y Terry tomo mi mano mientras cruzábamos la calle

Pasamos frente a la ventana y simulamos no haberlos vistos, entramos en el café y fuimos directo a la barra para buscar a Archie, Terry en ningún momento había soltado mi mano y luego de comprobar que Archie no estaba y de dejarle el libro a Anthony él me beso de nuevo frente a todos.

— ¡Candy!— escuche la voz emocionada de Sandra— Deja de presumirnos a tu novio y ven a saludarnos— yo me hice la sorprendida y jalando a Terry de la mano me acerque y los saludamos a todos, Niel era el único con el ceño fruncido y la expresión seria

— No sabían que vendrían aquí chicos— mentí

— Estamos tomando algo antes de ir al parque de diversiones— explico Flammy

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?— pregunto Annie

— Traje un libro para Archie, solo estamos de paso— explico Terry

— ¿No quieren tomar algo con nosotros?— pregunto Paty

— Eh… no gracias, vamos a ir a mi casa a estudiar un poco— las chicas hicieron cara de incredulidad y sentí la mirada de Niel fija en nosotros

— Que envidia, yo también necesito tomar clases, pero de anatomía humana, aunque es mi tema favorito aun necesito perfeccionar un par de cosas— comento Sandra, pero su mirada estaba descaradamente puesta en Charlie, este le regreso la mirada y le sonrío de manera cómplice, mas tarde estoy segura que esos dos repasarían de memoria el cuerpo humano

— Que ocurrencias tienes Sandra— dije sonrojándome de verdad, me ponía nerviosa que todos pensaran lo que íbamos a hacer luego— Bueno chicos será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos algo de prisa— comente y me despedí de todos, tomando la mano de Terry lo jale fuera del local, subimos a su moto y volvimos a mi casa, suspire un poco más tranquila cuando no sentí más la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero aun así faltaba lo más jodido de todo, _hacer el amor_

Lo invite a pasar y en cuanto nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala sonó mi celular.

"_Candy, Niel ya va para allá, al final solo Paty y Ster irán al parque, Sandra se esfumo con Charlie y Annie se fue a buscar a Archie, todo salió como lo planeamos, yo estoy siguiendo a Niel y esta a unas seis cuadras de tu casa, prepárense, te enviare otro mensaje cuando este entrando y luego me iré, ¡suerte!"_

Mi corazón se acelero como loco, fui hasta la puerta y la deje abierta disimuladamente, en cuanto Niel intentara tocar el timbre la vería abierta inmediatamente y estoy segura que no se resistiría a entrar sin avisar. Tome la mano de Terry y lo conduje a mi habitación.

— Estas muy nerviosa Candy, ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? No es necesario que Niel vea más de lo que vio hoy— comento cuando entramos a mi habitación

— Si, pero no estoy nerviosa porque Niel nos vea—

— ¿Entonces?—

— Estoy nerviosa porque me siento como si de verdad fuéramos a estar juntos— él sonrío y me abrazo

— Tranquila Candy, sabes que yo no me voy a propasar contigo y para que te sientas más tranquila, dime hasta que punto quieres que lleguemos, ¿Qué tan real quieres que se vea? Así podre saber qué hacer y no te vas a poner tan nerviosa—

— Quiero que se vea _muy_ real, aunque vas a tener de nuevo que ayudarme un poco— dije nerviosa— podemos quitarnos la ropa, pero solo lleguemos hasta la ropa interior, aunque creo que ya viste un poco más que eso— volví a hablar sonrojada recordando la habitación de invitados de Annie

— En realidad si te soy sincero no vi, sentí— yo lo mire sorprendida— no quiero que te avergüences pero en casa de Annie me estaba despertando cuando sentí tu piel contra la mía, sentí cuando estabas sobre mi y estaba empezando a creer que era algún tipo de sueño cuando de repente te separaste y gritaste, así que después entre en pánico cuando comprendí que no era un sueño y que efectivamente estábamos ahí desnudos— y aunque él no quería, me sonroje y avergoncé mucho al recordarlo pero no tuvimos tiempo de hablarlo más porque el mensaje que esperábamos de Flammy llego, Niel estaba a pasos de mi casa

Terry se acerco a la cama y se sentó frente a la puerta en el ángulo perfecto para ver si Niel espiaba, pues también dejamos la puerta de mi habitación entre abierta y como aun era pleno día la luz del sol entraba por la ventana dejando ver con claridad lo que pasaba adentro, me hizo sentarme en sus piernas y cruzarle los brazos al cuello, me tomo de la cintura y me miro dándome ánimos.

— Relájate Candy, sigues muy tensa— dijo en un susurro, yo asentí y suspire para calmarme un poco segundos después él me empezó a besar

Nos besamos en los labios por un rato, después empecé a sentir las manos de Terry acariciar mi cintura y mis piernas, sus labios se despegaron de los míos y recorrieron el cuello hasta mi oído.

— Ya llego— me dijo en un susurro muy bajo así solo yo lo escucharía, yo me puse algo nerviosa pero seguí intentando tranquilizarme mientras lo abrazaba

Terry me volvió a besar, pero esta vez sus caricias eran más apasionadas, sus dedos jugaron con las cintas de la blusa por un rato hasta que las desataron con agilidad, comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba la blusa para segundos después dejarme con solo con el sostén, yo me anime un poco y le quite igualmente la camisa mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho, se notaba mucho que a él le gustaba ejercitarse, sus pectorales estaba muy firmes. La respiración de Terry se acelero ante mis caricias, su piel se sentía muy bien bajo mis manos, era muy suave y cálida, bese su cuello y su barbilla, después me acerque con besos hasta su oído.

— ¿Aun está ahí?— susurre

— Umhum—respondió simplemente— Es extraño que no haya entrado, yo pensé que en cuento nos viera decidiría interrumpir y arrancarte de mis manos— susurro igualmente

— Debe querer comprobar si es cierto, después de todo es un poco apresurado que tengamos esta relación cuando recién nos conocemos, él sabe que normalmente yo no soy así— Terry sonrío contra mi cuello

— Entonces vamos a mostrarle que se equivoca— y levantándose de la cama giro posiciones quedando él de pie con la espalda hacia Niel y tapándome un poco de su vista, con cuidado mire a la puerta y en efecto se veía su silueta tras ella, aun nos estaba mirando— de esta forma no te podrá ver con facilidad, tuvo suficiente con desnudarte y verte así una vez, esta vez se la pondré mas difícil— de nuevo susurro, yo me sonroje un poco y a la vez me disguste pues tenía razón, y quién sabe si solo me había desvestido o tal vez hasta me había tocado, pero yo ya no podría saberlo

* * *

Talia.. quemado quemadisisisisisismo

Rosi White: creo que este capiyulo en si responde tu pregunta...

Adorable Candy: bien dice el chavo la venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena... en este caso prende al chico y peligra la chica...

annie de madero: creo que asi debio de responder ella en el anime...

Olgaliz:que Niel aprende la leccion la aprende

Amparo de Grandchester: si ami me pasa lo mismo... pero la vida me ha enseñado que es mejor sorprenderse a ser decepsionada por lo que vivo el momento y si algo me da mala espina mejor antenitas de vinil pa que las quelo

ChrisK: quien fuera lesa alumna verdad?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**No son tan maluca... el capitulo describe escenas no aptas para sensibles, menores o cardiacas...**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Once **

Terry de nuevo empezó a acariciarme y bajo sus manos hasta el botón de mis Jeans, con cuidado lo soltó y empezó a bajarlos lentamente, él corazón se me acelero al sentir sus manos tocando la piel de mis piernas en el proceso, segundos después yo también hice lo mismo, y me sonroje fuertemente al comprobar que si Terry era sexy con ropa, en bóxers estaba de infarto, pero no quería ni imaginar cómo se vería desnudo.

Nos abrazamos y su piel contra la mía se sentía de maravilla, estaba empezando a olvidarme de que Niel estaba de espectador y comenzaba a disfrutar mucho de las caricias de Terry y al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo porque por un momento sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero y apretándolo levemente me acerco mas a él y me dio un leve mordisco en el cuello, yo solté un gemido ante la sensación que me causo.

— ¡Perdón!— me dijo al oído con tono de culpa—me estoy dejando llevar, perdóname, yo te prometí que no me propasaría—

— No te preocupes, además creo que yo también estoy igual que tu, lo que no sé, es que vamos a hacer si no entra y se queda ahí todo el tiempo, no sé cuanto podemos fingir —

— Si no entra y solo se queda espiando, va a demostrar que aparte de ser un aprovechado y querer abusar de chicas inconscientes, entonces también es un mirón que le gusta ver como las demás personas disfrutan estando juntas, y siendo así, voy a dejar que mire como disfrutas conmigo, así que sígueme el juego— una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarme disfrutando de verdad con Terry y estoy segura que si Niel no estuviera tras esa puerta yo en estos momentos estaría rogándole a Terry que me hiciera el amor

Terry corrió las sabanas y tomándome de las caderas me levanto en sus brazos para después recostarnos en la cama con su cuerpo sobre el mío, mientras nos tapábamos otra vez con las sabanas. De nuevo nos besamos y acariciamos, y de nuevo estaba olvidándome de la presencia de Niel, estaba disfrutado otra vez, y no pude evitarlo y solté un fuerte gemido cuando Terry acaricio mis piernas, junto mucho mas nuestros cuerpos a la vez que chupaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía me empecé a mover un poco contra él, estaba realmente desesperada de frustración, juro por dios que estoy a punto de ser yo quien le arranque lo que le queda de ropa y le haga el amor, esta situación realmente me tenia desesperada.

— Espera Candy, no te muevas así— susurro con dificultad en mi oído

— ¿Mmhum?— solo eso pude articular

— Para te digo— yo pare de moverme— hace rato he estado tratando de evitar que… ¡Mierda! Demasiado tarde— y soltó un gemido de frustración, no entendí lo que dijo hasta que lo sentí, algo grande y duro apretaba contra mi entre pierna, Terry enterró la cabeza contra la almohada claramente avergonzado, se había excitado por mis movimientos, me sentía realmente culpable por verlo en esa situación— perdóname Candy, no pude evitarlo, se siente demasiado bien estar así contigo, lo que menos quiero es incomodarte— susurro para segundos después empezar a separarse de mí, yo me desespere

— ¡Espera Terry no te separes!— exclame fuertemente, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho porque Niel lo había escuchado, el golpe de la puerta al chocar contra la pared resonó por todo el lugar

— ¡¿Qué no te da vergüenza Candy?— grito colérico

— ¡¿Niel?— fue lo único que logre decir mientras me tapaba, aunque lo que se esperaba era que él entrara, había tardado tanto que ya había olvidado su presencia

— ¿No te da vergüenza dejarte besar y acariciar de esa forma? ¿No te avergüenza estarte susurrando cosas con este tipo? ¡Has estado suspirando y gimiendo como una puta hace casi una hora!— no sé en qué momento Terry se levanto y llego a su lado, pero lo peor de todo fue el golpe que le dio en medio de la cara— ¡Hijo de puta!— le grito desde el suelo y se empezó a levantar apresurado

— ¿Y a ti no te da vergüenza estar espiando a las parejas ajenas mientras hacen el amor?— comento Terry bastante sereno pero con semblante frío, aunque era él quien solamente llevaba puestos unos bóxers, su postura de brazos cruzados y su semblante disgustado le daban un aura atemorizante— ¿O es que solo estas frustrado y celoso porque no eres tu quien la estaba besando y acariciando?— Niel lo fulmino con la mirada— Entonces es eso, te mueres de ganas por poder ser tu quien la haga suspirar y gemir ¿No? Pues déjame informarte que no puedes, no es a ti a quien Candy se estaba entregando Niel, era a mí, era en mi oído en el que estaba susurrando, así que deja de ser tan patético y acepta que perdiste, acepta que solo yo puedo hacerle el amor cuando ella quiera— Niel se levanto y se lanzo contra Terry, él le tomo la muñeca con la que había lanzado el golpe y la estaba apretando con fuerza, yo me levante como pude y sin penar en taparme me acerque

— ¡Espera Terry! Cálmate— dije mientras me interponía entre los dos, Terry lo soltó pero le dio un leve empujón para que no estuviera cerca de nosotros, yo me gire a él— no sé qué demonios haces aquí Niel, pero creo que ya te había dicho que Terry es _mi _novio y es obvio que no me da vergüenza hacer el amor con él, por algo estaba haciendo gustosa lo que viste, nadie me estaba obligando—

— Solo vine a comprobar que lo que me dijiste es cierto, y no puedo cree que en serio sea verdad ¿Cómo puedes estar con él? Yo llevo años confesándote mi amor por ti, siendo tu mejor amigo, dándote tiempo para que cambiaras tus sentimientos y tú nunca has querido nada conmigo, ¡Ni siquiera un beso!— grito

— Niel ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Me estas queriendo decir que has sido mi amigo todo este tiempo por interés? Que lastima me das, además tu sabias perfectamente desde un principio que solo te quería como amigo, siempre fui sincera contigo y nunca te di ilusiones, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada—

— No entiendo cómo demonios puedes ser novia de un tipo que se aprovecha de ti— yo fruncí el ceño

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— disimule

— ¿En verdad crees que se emborracharon en la fiesta de Annie y tuvieron sexo toda la noche porque están enamorados? Es más que obvio que este imbécil te drogo y abuso de ti—

— Tú tienes mucha experiencia con eso ¿No Niel?— dijo Terry— porque si piensas así es porque tienes conocimiento sobre lo que esas hablando— Niel no dijo nada por un rato

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?— pregunto hipócritamente

— No sé, dímelo tú, fuiste tú el que le dio el vaso con droga a Candy para dormirla, ¿Sentiste mucha frustración al ver que me metí en tus planes? Que yo también tomara del vaso no lo habías calculado ¿No? imagino tu disgusto al ver que no podrías abusar tranquilamente de Candy porque Flammy ya estaba al tanto de la situación y fuiste al único al que le conto sobre la supuesta borrachera de Candy, aunque también fuiste inteligente y pensaste rápido ¿Cuánto tardaste en desnudarnos? ¿También te entretuviste viéndonos dormir desnudos así como recién viéndonos hacer el amor? Eres bastante depravado— término con vos jocosa, Niel empuño las manos y lo miro con odio demente

— Eres un maldito hijo de puta ¿Te lo dije alguna vez?— fue lo único que comento

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque cuando despertamos lo último que se cruzo por la cabeza de Candy es que yo haya abusado de ella? ¿Por qué pensó que ambos habíamos terminado haciendo el amor la noche anterior y no que yo aproveche la situación? ¿O porque al final quiso repetirlo en la mañana? Tal vez lo que te molesta es que Candy se haya entregado tan dispuesta a mí y a ti te haya negado hasta un beso…—

— ¡Cállate!— grito Niel

— Sabes que es lo peor Niel, que aunque hubieras logrado acostarte con ella después de drogarla no hubieras conseguido nada, porque no hubieras podido experimentar lo maravilloso que se siente tenerla bajo tuyo suspirando y gimiendo por tus caricias, sentir su aliento golpeando tu piel y haciéndote estremecer solamente con su toque, haciendo todo eso estando en plena lucidez y conciencia, no hubieras podido mirar su rostro y ver lo hermosa que se ve cuando está disfrutando— yo me sonroje como una fresa, pero también me sorprendieron las palabras de Terry, aunque yo sabía que no eran verdad, era realmente humillante para Niel y Terry lo estaba diciendo con tanto disfrute que se que esta conversación Niel nunca la olvidaría

— Tu no entiendes— dijo Niel— no comprendes lo que yo siento por ella y lo difícil que es para mí saber que aunque yo me muera de amor por ella, Candy solo siente cariño por mí, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido todos estos años para mi vivir con la idea de que ella se va a entregar a otro hombre, uno que no soy yo y uno que tal vez no la valore y que la haga sufrir, por eso lo hice, por eso la drogué— aceptó— porque prefería robarle su virginidad y darle su primera vez con alguien como yo que si la ama de verdad, y no viéndola después sufrir porque le hicieron mal, aunque no hubiera tenido todo eso que dijiste, le habría dado todo el amor que siento por ella, y tal vez en algún momento Candy comprendería porque lo había hecho y vería que solo yo la puedo amar tanto como para hacer algo así por su bien—

— Eso no es amor— Niel lo miro serio— tu no amas a Candy, solo estas obsesionado con ella, si la amaras de verdad la hubieras dejado libre hace mucho tiempo, habrías aceptado que ella solo te ve como un amigo y habrías recibido con alegría su cariño de amistad, si la amaras como dices, entonces la dejarías ser feliz con alguien más, no te importaría quien fuera quien estuviera con ella, solo te importaría su propia felicidad, así que no digas que lo hiciste por amor, lo hiciste por egoísmo y dale gracias a Dios por qué no pudiste cumplirlo, de haber sido así te hubiera buscado hasta debajo de las piedras y te hubiera matado con mis propias manos, así que agradece tu suerte y sal de aquí ahora mismo porque yo no doy segundas oportunidades— Niel lo miro fijamente y luego me miro a mi, dándome una mirada de dolor y sin decir una sola palabra se marcho


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ENSEÑANZA PARTICULAR **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Doce **

Cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta principal solté un sonoro suspiro y me deje caer sobre la cama sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que estábamos semidesnudos, Terry estuvo unos segundos más con el ceño fruncido, pero después se relajo el también y se sentó a mi lado.

— Gracias por tus palabras Terry— él me miro serio— aunque la mayoría han sido mentiras se sintió muy bien que me defendieras—

— La mayoría no han sido mentiras Candy— dijo simplemente— y más le vale que no vuelva a intentar nada raro porque te juro que en verdad lo busco y lo mato— yo me lance contra él y lo abrace por el cuello

— Cálmate Terry, no te preocupes, dudo que intente algo después de todo lo que le dijiste— yo sonreí y lo mire directamente a los ojos— y gracias a eso desde hoy te has convertido en mi héroe, te debo mi vida Terry, eres el mejor— Terry correspondió mi mirada pero no sonrío en ningún momento— ¿Pasa algo ma…?— no termine de hablar, él me tomo de la barbilla y me beso, me beso desesperadamente

No entendí porque lo hizo de ese modo tan repentino, pero no me importo, yo también lo bese, lo abrace por el cuello, enrede mis manos en su cabello y le correspondí fervientemente. De un modo a otro terminamos de nuevo en la cama acariciándonos y besándonos desesperados, y al igual que antes, pero esta vez con la certeza de que Niel no estaba espiando tras la puerta, empecé a sentirme demasiado bien ante la situación, sin poder evitarlo empecé a suspirar y a gemir ante las caricias de Terry que cada vez eran más profundas, yo empecé a tocarlo de igual forma y estaba bajando mis manos por su pecho hasta sus bóxers cuando el detuvo mi avance tomándome de la muñeca.

— Espera Candy— dijo con dificultad

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sintiéndome frustrada otra vez

— Necesitamos hablar, no podemos hacerlo simplemente sin aclarar antes las cosas—

— Si podemos Terry— me queje

— Pero yo no quiero— lo mire seria

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo?— sentí una opresión en el pecho al pensar en ello

— Me muero por hacer el amor contigo— dijo mirando mis ojos

— ¿Entonces cual es el problema?—

— Que antes de hacerte el amor, de besarte, de acariciarte y de mostrarte tantas sensaciones que no conoces y que quiero que las sientas solo junto a mí, quisiera decirte que me muero por ti— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida— estoy enamorado de ti Candy, te amo con desespero… y por más que quiera estar contigo necesito saber qué piensas, que sientes por mí, no puedo simplemente hacerte el amor sin saber si vas a sentir la misma satisfacción que yo o si solo te estás dejando llevar por el momento—

— ¿En verdad me amas?— pregunte aun sorprendida

— Como no te lo imaginas— dijo serio

— Pues entonces no te preocupes Terry, puedes hacerme el amor teniendo la pena certeza de que yo siento lo mismo por ti— él me miro fijamente en silencio— yo también te amo Terry, solo amándote como lo hago es que puedo sentir esta necesidad tan grande de estar contigo, desde que te bese por error no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y aunque he tratado de engañarme ignorando un sentimiento tan fuerte, ahora que me dices todo esto no tengo porque hacerlo más, porque si accedí a hacer toda esta farsa es porque eras tú quien estaría conmigo, porque con nadie más podría si quiera imaginar compartir un beso, porque mientras que fingíamos hacer el amor, yo me moría de ganas porque lo hiciéramos de verdad— él me calló con un beso

— Fingir que estábamos juntos es la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida— me dijo sonriendo— no podía dejar de recordarme que era solo actuación, porque me estaba dejando llevar de tal manera que en cualquier momento te habría arrancado la ropa y me habría importado un pepino que Niel estuviera viendo, te habría hecho mía, pero me daba terror que te asustaras y me odiaras por ello, por eso cuando te empezaste a mover de esa forma te pedí que pararas, había estado tratando de controlarme para que justo eso no pasara y cuando te pegaste a mi así no pude evitarlo más, me estaba muriendo de deseo— yo reí

— La verdad es que en ese momento yo también me había olvidado de todo y no me pude controlar— dije cruzándole los brazos al cuello y mirándolo fijamente mientras con mis ojos le pedía lo que quería— por favor Terry— no pude evitar hablar

— ¿De verdad quieres que hagamos el amor?— pregunto dándome un casto beso en los labios

— Me muero de ansias, quiero que me tomes en tus brazos y me hagas tuya, hazme mujer Terry, quiero que me hagas tu mujer—

— Te advierto Candy, que una vez que seas mía no te voy a dejar ir, tendrás que ser mía para siempre, si lo que quieres es que yo te haga mi mujer, entonces cumpliré tu deseo con mucho mas que gusto, porque mientras que tu eres mía, yo también seré tuyo—

— Entonces hagámoslo ya— él sonrío y me beso

Otra vez empezamos a besarnos y acariciarnos con desespero, Terry me desnudo y me beso desde los pies a la cabeza, nunca más podré despertar en mi habitación y verla igual que antes, todos los días voy a ver a Terry arriba mío tocando mi cuerpo y haciéndome gemir y suspirar con sus propias manos mientras por fin pueda apreciarlo totalmente desnudo, y estoy segura que totalmente impresionante, definitivamente me encantaba ese hecho. Siendo mi turno de tocar, baje mis manos hasta sus bóxers y las metí dentro mientras sentía toda la hombría de Terry en potencia, lo acaricie con exagerado gusto y me llene de satisfacción al escuchar como él soltaba gemidos ante mi toque, me anime a terminar de desnudarlo y a rogarle con la mirada que me hiciera suya de una vez, además confirme que en verdad era impresionantemente sexy estando desnudo. Con igual de necesidad Terry saco un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo coloco, recordé que me había dicho que no los llevaba consigo si no tenía ese pensamiento en mente, lo que significaba que aunque sabía que íbamos a fingir, tal vez había tenido la idea de que pudiéramos llegar a hacerlo de verdad, eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Se posiciono en el lugar que más lo necesitaba y empezó a entrar lentamente en mí, fue realmente increíble cuando lo sentí completamente dentro, y él noto mi estado porque inmediatamente se empezó a mover de manera lenta.

Gemidos más fuertes se escuchaban por toda mi habitación, ambos nos movíamos necesitados el uno del otro mientras no parábamos de besarnos y acariciarnos con desenfreno, él cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo y la fuerza haciéndome querer gritar cada vez mas alto, agarrándome de su espalda como pude y cruzándole las piernas por la cintura mientras sentía como entraba más profundo en mí, me deje ir con la sensación mas asombrosa del mundo, tire la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo con fuerza llegue al clímax, un par de embestidas después Terry enterró la cabeza en la almohada y escuchando su gemido ahogado lo sentí liberarse mientras también me abrazaba fuertemente.

— Ahora puedo asegurarte que acabo de comprobar que todo lo que le dije a Niel fue verdad, _todo_— dijo después de un rato cuando estábamos abrazados en silencio, yo sonreí

— Y yo te puedo decir que no existirá ninguna manera de hacerme olvidar este momento tan importante, nunca voy a olvidar la forma en que me hiciste el amor, mi primera vez ha sido increíble— dije mirándolo a los ojos, él sonrío y me abrazo

— No existe forma de que lo olvides, porque te lo estaré recordando desde ahora hasta que me muera y si es necesario te haré el amor todos los días— y soltó una pequeña carcajada

— Ya veremos eso luego, por ahora me conformo con que me refresques un poquito la memoria y lo repitamos hoy aunque sea un par de veces más, sé de sobra que eres un profesor increíble y que tienes mucha paciencia, así que creo que necesito que me repitas un poco el ejercicio para poder comprender como hacerlo por mi cuenta en el futuro—

— Eres muy buena alumna Candy, aprendes muy rápido, ya he podido comprobarlo antes, además la verdad es que no estaría mal explicarte un par de cosas nuevas, hay un par de ejercicios que me gustaría mucho hacer contigo, así que hoy te daré una enseñanza particular que hará que saques más que diez en mi materia— yo sonreí

— Pero yo pensé que acostarse con el profesor era hacer trampa y estaba visto de manera desleal—

— No te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto, aunque no creas que seré más blando contigo en matemáticas solo porque hacer el amor contigo es realmente increíble y porque me haces sentir cosas realmente extraordinarias, aunque coquetee conmigo señorita Cartwright o me seduzca haciéndome completamente rendido, va a tener que seguir estudiando muy duro para poder ganar un noventa y entrar en la _Universidad de Chicago_ conmigo— yo me sentí realmente feliz al imaginarme estudiando en su misma universidad y compartiendo tiempo juntos

— Con mayor razón profesor Grandchester voy a estudiar muy duro para poder ingresar en esa universidad y así tener otro lugar para poder seducirlo con más frecuencia, además ahora que me acuerdo la estúpida de Eliza va a tener que dejar de tocarte e intentar besarte porque de lo contrario le voy a cortar la cabeza y las manos— Terry soltó una fuerte carcajada

— Yo estaría gustoso de ayudarte con ese pequeño detalle— yo sonreí

— ¿Entonces profesor Grandchester? ¿Qué le parece si empezamos ya mismo la nueva lección?—

— Me parece estupendo, esta vez te voy a enseñar que en la suma el orden de los productos no altera el residuo— yo solté una fuerte carcajada cuando sentí como Terry me acomodaba sobre él

— ¿Esta seguro que saldrá el miso resultado? Yo creo que esta vez va a ser uno mucho mejor— le seguí el juego

— Entonces le doy la oportunidad de que me demuestre con hechos ese mejor resultado, yo también estaría encantado de aprender cosas nuevas— sin esperar mucho mas lo calle con un beso

Dos años después me encontraba en el aula de anatomía del cuerpo humano de la _Universidad de Chicago _esperando la entrada del profesor. Gracias a Terry había sacado no solo un noventa, si no un cien en la nota final, fue la primera vez en mi vida que saque una puntuación tan alta y me sentía orgullosa de mi misma y agradecida infinitamente por la dedicación que él había mostrado enseñándome.

Nuestra relación no podía ir mejor, ahora que estábamos en la misma universidad podíamos compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos y además ahora teníamos mas amigos en común, Eliza había dejado de acosarlo después de un pequeño encuentro que habíamos tenido en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, de alguna forma u otra la mayoría de los estudiantes habían presenciado un par de palabras bastante ciertas que yo le había dado a la chica y al parecer la gran mayoría estaban de a cuerdo conmigo, pues se habían puesto de mi lado y le habían dicho también un par de cosas que cada uno tenía personalmente contra ella, así que la peli roja había dejado de molestar a un par de chicos de la universidad, pero más importante a Terry.

Las chicas también estaban bastante bien, Ster por fin había decidido declarársele a Paty como era de esperarse ella acepto, así que ahora tenían una linda relación y mi amiga por fin había experimentado también su primer beso y su primera vez. Sandra y Charlie había aceptado públicamente que se morían por estar juntos así que ya no se la pasaban discutiendo todo el tiempo, si no que se besaban desesperados cada vez que se veían. Archie se había mudado con Annie hace dos meses y su relación iba mejor que nunca, al comienzo pensaron que nadie sabía sobre sus encuentros secretos, pero cuando nos dieron la noticia todos ya estaban al tanto. Y Flammy también había aceptado estar enamorada de Tom y por fin había dejado de hacer sufrir al pobre hombre aceptando su proposición de matrimonio, la boda seria en un par de meses.

En cuanto a Terry y a mí, nos habíamos casado el año pasado y ahora vivíamos en una hermosa casa ubicada en uno de los barrios más hermosos y tranquilos de Chicago, no podía negar que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo y la más feliz, pues el hombre más perfecto estaba a mi lado y todos los días me repetía lo mucho que me amaba, mientras no perdía oportunidad alguna para demostrarme su amor mientras que yo aceptaba gustosa sus besos y sus caricias.

Por otro lado, Niel se había trasladado de escuela al mes siguiente de su pelea con Terry en mi casa, lo último que supe de él es que había le estaba yendo de maravilla, pues nos había una carta pidiéndonos disculpas por todo y dándole la razón a Terry sobre sus palabras, deseándonos a ambos ser felices y esperando que le diéramos una nueva oportunidad para enmendar esos errores y esta vez poder ser en verdad amigos, también había enviado una invitación a su boda, pues Daisy lo había seguido y había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, él por fin se había enamorado de ella y había correspondido sus sentimientos, así que se iban a casar el próximo mes.

Terry y yo habíamos decidido darle una oportunidad, pues todos en la vida necesitaban enmendar sus errores, así que claramente asistiríamos a la boda y le desearíamos que fueran felices, yo realmente estaba muy contenta con la situación, después de todo Niel había aceptado su error y se había disculpado, así que con gusto aceptaría ser de nuevo su amiga.

Mis amigos eran felices, todos estaban donde querían estar y yo tenía al amor de mi vida a mi lado, no le podía pedir más a la vida, aunque tal vez en unos cuantos años y cuando haya completado mi carrera, le pediré que nos dé una pequeña vida que formemos Terry y yo para que ilumine mas nuestras vidas, aunque eso será más adelante, por ahora así como estamos, estamos bien.

**FIN. **

* * *

**Gracias Chicasss por seguir la historia y mostrar su agrado.. y a Yurika le agradezco su gentileza y confianza por permitirme adaptar sus historias... espero que nos leamos en la proxima!**


End file.
